For All Seasons
by Blanton Cirith
Summary: The Company runs into trouble after leaving Lorien with their new guide, Winters. Can she be trusted? Later, Aragorn and Gimli learn that anger and worry go hand in hand when it comes to their elf friend as well as the decisions they must face.
1. New Meetings

seasonI.html _For All Seasons_   
by -Blanton Cirith-  
**  
** Description: The Company runs into trouble after leaving Lorien with their new guide. What will happen at the Great River? Will Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli make a decision they will regret?  
**  
** Disclaimer: All characters in this story, except Winters, are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien! So I don't want any lawyers giving me a call.**  
** **  
** Setting: (starts out) Lothlorien towards the end of "The Fellowship of the Ring" before they get to the Great River.  
  
READ FIRST-- Ok, I changed some background facts (as i always do with my fics to make them more different). First of all, Galadriel give the company their gifts and say farewell AT Lothlorien, before they get into the boats. Infact, the boats and the river itself are a good distance AWAY from Lorien, so the Company has to tread there first. Also, I changed some minor details about the river (for example, the traps). Another minor change is the same one I made in my earlier story "Beginning of the Fellowship", that Aragorn and Legolas knew each other and were friends BEFORE the Council of Elrond happened. Once again, the Company travels during the day instead of night (well, most of the time).  
  
Credits: Ofcourse, those of whom I owe thanks to for their help. Well, first off I owe thanks to Heather, aka Carfela, for the idea of Winters being royal and stuff (yes, when you asked, it gave me the idea! lol, bet you didn't know that :) Also, some insights on going into some of Legolas's hardships in the past (not sure where that will come in, but maybe somewhere along the line I'll put some of that in). Thanks Heather/Carfela.  
  
Sidenote: You can find what gifts Galadriel gave them in Part I of the trilogy: Fellowship of the Ring:Book II: Chapter 8 "Farewell to Lorien". That's if you're curious of what the hec I'm talking about in the first paragraph.  
  
Please R&R  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The morning after the company's last night in Lorien, Galadriel spoke.  
"We have drunk the cup of parting, and the shadows fall between us. But before you go, I have such gifts which the Lord and Lady of the Galadrim now offer you in memory of Lothlorien." Galadriel endowed upon each member of the company a gift of some kind. After she had done this and was much thanked for these tokens of Lorien, Celeborn left them for a few moments. He came back shortly with someone else with him. She was Elven in race, and had black hair with dark red, almost maroon, streaks through it. She wore a green and gray shirt which tied in the back. That and her pants, which tied down the sides, were of the same Elven material that the Company wore. Her gold colored boots were laced to her knees, and were very worn. Aragorn figured she traveled much on foot. She and Celeborn came and stood next to Galadriel, and she introduced her.  
  
"Friends, this is to be your guide. The boats are hidden, so as not to be stolen, a good distance from here with your supplies in them. Winters will lead you there, and will also lead you down the river. We have set many traps for Orcs and other evils on the Great River, so any attempt to invade Lothlorien fails. She will guide you through the Great River safely, avoiding the traps we have set."  
  
"Thank you, Lady Galadriel," Aragorn said. "We are grateful for Winters' help."   
  
As the elf came closer, they could see her eyes were a deep shade of green. Gimli noticed she carried a quiver and bow on her back, much like Legolas did. A small dagger was also half hidden inside the rim of her boot, just below her knee.  
  
"Farewell then! May the stars shine upon your faces," Galadriel said with a smile. The Company said their farewells, and they continued their journey once more.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Winters lead the way, followed by Aragorn and Legolas. Merry and Boromir were at the rear. Aragorn quickened his pace to casually catch up to her.  
  
"Winters," he said. "How far away exactly are the boats?"  
  
"I'm not sure for certain. I'll recognize the place when I am there," she answered.  
  
"Do you have an estimation?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"About a few days."  
  
He nodded, and continued to walk next to her, trying to think of something to strike up a conversation. He was curious about her. She was rather silent. When Galadriel had mentioned having a guide to him the day before they left Lorien, he had expected Haldir, not someone like Winters. However, he couldn't just allow her to distance herself like this. He thought perhaps she did it out of shyness, so decided it would be best to give her some company.  
  
"I'm told you'll be coming with us up the river as well?"  
  
"Yes, now if you please, I must concentrate," she said with a frustrated tone. Aragorn fell back, not wanting to frustrate her any more than she already was, and Legolas began to speak to him once more.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Later on that evening, Aragorn spoke to the others.  
  
"We shall camp for the night, and awake tomorrow morning. We shan't go any further this night." Aragorn pointed towards a small delve in the mountain side that was fairly hidden by thick trees.  
  
"You have keen eyes," Winters said to him, surprised.  
  
"You have never met a Ranger, I presume."  
  
Once in the small cave, Pippin let his pack slide off his back, and onto the ground.   
  
"As Gandalf would have said...Fool of a Took," Gimli said to him. "We'll be walking even farther again tomorrow, so be prepared."  
  
Boromir started a fire, and Sam began a small meal for them, breaking out his cooking pot and utensils he was so proud of. They all ate their portions, and set a watch for the first night. Aragorn volunteered, and sat with his back to one of the cave's walls watching the fire. He felt tired, but was willing to keep the watch. He thought about many things: Galadriel and his time in Lorien, their time ahead at the Great River, but mostly of Gandalf. Aragorn's own plan, while Gandalf remained with them, had been to go with Boromir, and with his sword help deliver Gondor. For he believed that the message of the dreams was a summon, and that the hour had come at last when the heir of Elendil should come forth. But in Moria, the burden of Gandalf had been laid on him; and he knew that he could not forsake the Ring if Frodo refused in the end to go with Boromir. And yet what help could he or any of the Company give to Frodo, save walk blindly with him into the darkness?  
  
Aragorn pondered this for a while, staring at the fire. Then he saw Frodo, sleeping soundly. He was glad Frodo's mind was finally at rest for a while in his sleep. Usually he would toss and turn. Then, the silence was broken by a voice.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
He looked over to see Winters sitting propped up next to him.  
  
"Yes?" he said.  
  
"I...well, I was rather rude to you earlier. I understand you were trying to talk to me, and I have just not been myself lately."  
  
He smiled, glad that she decided against reclusing herself from them.  
  
"It's understandable," he answered. "But how did you know my name?"  
  
"Galadriel told me you were the leader of the Company," she answered.  
  
"I didn't used to be, and now that am I find decisions terribly difficult."  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you will choose the right one in the end," she said.  
  
Legolas stood up, and walked towards them. He came over and sat by the fire.  
  
"So now three of us are keeping watch?" Winters asked sarcastically.  
  
"I can't sleep. It is just impossible," Legolas said.  
  
"The Hobbits would seem to disagree," Aragorn stated.  
  
Legolas noticed the Hobbits, including Frodo, were sound asleep on the other side of the fire. Gimli and Boromir also seemed to be sleeping contently.  
  
"I suppose so," he answered. "Well, I am glad to meet you, Winters. My name is-"  
  
"Prince Legolas," she interrupted.  
  
"Yes. Galadriel told you mine also?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No, she did not," she answered.  
  
Legolas cocked his head. "I have seen you somewhere before."  
  
"No, I do not believe so," she answered nervously.  
  
"Yes....yes I have; however, where?" He thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers as he remembered.  
  
"Many years ago, there was a gathering of some kind at the house of my Father. He sat at the end of the table, and I was next to him on his right. You were near the other end, sitting by Celebrìan and Galadriel. You must be a considerably close friend to be sitting with them at the end of the table. Usually, only people of high position are seated at the ends."  
  
"Prince Legolas, you must have been staring in that direction quite often to have remembered me all this time later," she stated.  
  
"Maybe so," he stated hesitantly, "But you also must have been looking my direction very often to remember my face *and* my name."   
  
She opened her mouth as if to say something, but then shut it.  
  
"Oh, and please..." Legolas began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't call me 'Prince'. Legolas is fine."  
  
"Alright, then Legolas it shall be," she said.  
  
"Tell me," Aragorn stated. "According to Legolas's account, you were seated by Galadriel and Celebrìan. Are you, by any chance, Winters Kartasia?" She gasped, and looked around nervously.  
  
"How do you know of that name? Who told you?" she demanded, and he grinned, unable to hold in the laughter from seeing her so nervous.  
  
"I have overheard Arwen speak of you once. You are a daughter of Galadriel, are you not? The daughter no one knows of."   
  
She stared at the ground, not knowing whether to admit or deny.  
  
"I will take your silence as a yes," Legolas said. "Why, though?"  
  
"Galadriel must have her reasons, my friend," Aragorn explained to Legolas.  
  
"Well, if I were a daughter of Galadriel and she sent me away without anyone knowing who I was, I'd be concerned!" Legolas said.  
  
Winters raised an eyebrow. "Legolas, if you were a -daughter- of Galadriel, We'd all be concerned."  
  
"Silence!" Aragorn blurted softly. He slowly stood up, listening carefully. For a moment, he stood perfectly still in front of the fire, staring out of the cave through the trees. The two Elves heard it as well, and stood up looking forth. Suddenly, a multitude of torches came into view. Aragorn took Legolas by the hand and pulled him down to the ground by the fire.   
  
"Help me put it out!" Aragorn stated, as he poured the small pail of water they had filled at the creek onto the fire, and Legolas stirred it around with a small twig. By this time, Gimli and Boromir had awaken, and Boromir was rousing the Hobbits frantically. Winters still stood there motionless, whispering to herself.  
  
"Not in Lorien....not in Lorien....please not in Lorien too..." she whispered over and over to herself.   
  
Legolas and Aragorn ran back over to her by the opening of the den. Aragorn unsheathed Anduril, and it glistened in the moonlight. Legolas took his bow in hand, and was ready to shoot; and Winters did the same. Boromir came over to them, and held his sword aloft. His attention shifted towards Anduril, fearing it; it seemed as if the sword itself would kill everyone with only a glimpse at it.  
  
"Get down! I don't think they see us yet!" Aragorn told them. Winters pulled Legolas down, and Boromir followed. Gimli knelt on the ground with his elbow resting on his ax, looking through the trees. Aragorn stood behind the wall of the cave towards the entrance, peering out slightly to see the Orcs' position. Frodo lay on the ground next to Sam and the other Hobbits with his hand in his pocket. He could feel the Ring on its chain, and he was fingering it in his hand. Frodo wanted to put on the Ring and disappear, but fought off the thought, and took his hand out of his pocket.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2 is Coming Soon!!!!! 


	2. A Dangerous Attack

seasonII.html _For All Seasons_   
Chapter 2~  
  
Credits: Yes, once again: Thanks to Heather for reminding me to remove Gandalf. It was rather embarrassing that I left Gandy in there. haha. I can't believe I did that. Oh-well. It's fixed now...all peachy. :)  
Also, I owe Heather AGAIN for the idea that Legolas was that 'guard' he spoke of at the Council. (haha, somebody tattled and told daddy. lol)  
  
Please R&R  
  
Oh, and by the way: in this first paragraph, there's a hidden meaning while describing Aragorn. Let me know if you find it but don't get it, or you just can't find it, and I'll 'splain it for you. (i think it speaks for itself, but then again i wrote it. things always seem plainer to the author) so lemme know.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Company watched the Orcs slowly pass by them. The cave was hidden by many thick trees, and was difficult to see from the Orcs' distance. There were a few that lagged behind the rest, and the leader yelled back.  
"Come on, get a move on!" the leader yelled, and cursed at them.  
Legolas, Boromir, and Winters lay on the ground by the mouth of the cave watching the Orcs pass, while Aragorn stood by the inside wall and peered out the side, counting how many there were of the enemy.He turned back toward the others. Anduril was held at his chest; the edge of his sword shooting up past him, separating his face in half by a silver line of metal. His eyes were closed...he was just listening.  
  
After most of the orcs had gone, the ones that had lagged behind before stopped. They sniffed the air, and looked around. One waved his arms and cursed another, and he shrugged. They continued to walk away, and then stopped once more. The largest one turned and looked straight toward the cave. He couldn't see who was inside, but he smelled something; people of some kind. He stood there aimlessly for a while, then gave a loud war cry. The other Orcs followed, and they ran directly towards the cave. Aragorn ran out quickly and thrust his sword through the first orc, turned, and sliced off another's head. Boromir ran after Aragorn and stood by him, ready to kill. Legolas and Winters stayed at the mouth of the cave, trying to keep out any orc who may come near the Hobbits. Gimli was with them, holding his ax high. Winters kept shooting her bow, as did Legolas. One orc came up quietly behind Winters from a nearby bush with a sword, ready to strike. Seeing him, Legolas threw his bow aside, pulled the dagger from his belt, and darted towards the orc. The foul creature swerved, and thrust his sword into Legolas's shoulder. Legolas grabbed his shoulder and screamed in pain. He fell onto Winters, and they both tumbled to the ground. Winters frantically pulled herself out from under his unconscious body and tried to get up, but the orc came rushing toward her, and she tripped back to the ground. He held his sword in the air, and went to stab her, but she rolled to the side quickly, and the creature's sword rammed into the ground. Winters took her dagger from her boot and lunged it into its side, as the foul blood of it splattered on her face. Then, Gimli's ax came down hard on the orc, and it was dead. She looked up to see that Aragorn and Boromir had killed the rest, and were hurrying her direction. Merry ran from the cave to her and Gimli, and looked down at Legolas.  
  
"Come!" Aragorn said. "We must get him into the cave quickly.   
  
Gimli took the Elf in his arms and carried him into the cave. He laid him by the remnance of the old fire.  
  
"Pippin, Merry, Sam! Go close the entrance with thick branches, so a fire cannot be seen from outside. Quickly!" Boromir demanded.  
The three quickly rushed and started pulling brush and large branches toward the entrance and closing it. Frodo quickly started another fire where the circle of ashes from the last fire was visible. The firelight reflected off the walls, sending shadows all through the cave, but that did not frighten them. What frightened the Company most was the idea of losing their Elf, of whom they had grown so fond of. Even Gimli had grown close to him during their journey.   
  
'Unbelievable,' Gimli thought to himself. 'Even I have grown soft towards him. I worry over an Elf. What has become of me?'  
  
Aragorn knelt down beside Legolas, and reached into his pack. He pulled out two small green leaves. Boromir and the Hobbits looked on with curiosity; for they knew not what Aragorn had in his hand. With Aragorn's free hand, he removed Legolas's shirt from his shoulder, and placed the dried leaves on his wound. At the contact, Legolas hissed in pain, and tossed his head.  
  
Winters put her hand over her mouth in shock of what she was seeing.   
  
"Athelas..." she whispered to herself, but Aragorn paid no heed to her.  
  
'The hands of the King are the hands of a healer,' she thought.   
  
Now that Winters thought about it, she couldn't understand how she never noticed it before. The fire reflected upon him, outlining his slender face. His eyes had a spark to them that lights a fire in your soul, telling you that this person is more than just a Ranger. Aragorn fought like a warrior unlike no other. When he stood, he seemed tall and majestic, so kingly; and yet Winters had not seen it before. He knelt there, healing Legolas with the hands of a healer, as the ancient citation stated.  
  
Finally Aragorn stood, and stepped back.  
  
"We must let him rest at this point. I suggest you do the same," he said to the others. He walked over towards the same wall he had been against when he kept watch earlier, and remained standing with one knee bent and his boot against the wall.  
  
Winters came over, still with a shocked expression.  
  
"I know what you are thinking, and please...let us not discuss it here. Your presumption is correct; that much I can tell you. Now, you should rest until tomorrow. We must go even further tomorrow to make up for the time lost during Legolas's recovery."  
  
"Will he be all right?" she asked.  
  
"At this point, there is no telling his fate. I believe he will recover; however, how long the recovery will take I am not certain."  
  
  
  
In the middle of the night, Winters awoke, unable to sleep. She stood and stretched. She noticed Aragorn had fallen asleep, and was sitting with his head resting his shoulder. Winters felt sorrow for him.  
  
'The guilt he must bear,' she thought. 'He must feel split in two. Which way will we take after the Great River? I wonder if that decision troubles him as well, he being the leader of the Company.'  
  
She then looked towards Legolas, laying by the fire with his hand open beside him on the ground. Winters reached up to her hair, and took out a small flower. She placed it in his hand, and folded his palm shut, leaving him grasping the blossom. He winced, and Winters noticed he was breathing heavily.   
  
'He must be having a nightmare,' she thought to herself.   
  
She reached for a cloth, and soaked it in the rest of the bucket of water Aragorn had poured on the fire before the attack. She ringed it out, and placed it on Legolas's forehead. It seemed to calm his breathing for a while. She sat down beside him, and laid her hand on his. She watched his chest rise and fall with his breath, and his face become calm again. Winters hated to see him as he was before with so much pain, like a hurt animal. For that's what he was, a gentle creature, unable to do harm to anything except what he has to. That was how she knew him years ago at their first meeting, and she knew not if he had changed since.  
  
Maybe so, but you also must have been looking my direction very often to remember my face *and* my name.   
  
He was very right; she had not forgotten that day. Winters had asked Galadriel to allow her to go with the Company, to guide them through the Great River. But, her intention was not to leave them after the River.   
  
Winters looked at the Hobbits. She thought they were so helpless at first sight, so innocent. How could she let them continue on to Mordor alone? How could she have the luxury to back down after the Great River, when these people had no such choice. She knew Aragorn would not abandon them.   
  
'Leaving is not his style,' she thought with a laugh. 'He will stay with them, I'm positive. After all, how could he not?'  
  
She stopped her thought. Thinking about the "could be" and "if" factors were unnecessary. She didn't want to think of reasons why Aragorn would be forced to leave them.  
  
Legolas would not abandon them either. She knew him well enough before to know that he always finishes what he starts.  
  
Before she could ponder on this any longer, she fell asleep, and before she knew it, Gimli was telling her to wake up.  
  
She looked up quickly, and realized it was dawn.   
  
"How is he?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," she replied. She looked at him closely, and it seemed he was not as pale as he was the night before. Glancing at the wound, she found the athelas had performed wonders, for the wound was already half healed.  
  
"Aragorn!" Gimli called.  
  
Aragorn was speaking with Frodo in the corner, when he looked up. He whispered something to Frodo, and then went over to Gimli.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Aragorn, look!" Gimli said in a rush. "I am not certain what you did, but whatever it was, it has been working immensely! Legolas is recovering quickly."  
  
Aragorn smiled as he checked the wound. "Yes, it would seem so. This means we don't need to linger here any longer. We must wake him, and set off as soon as he can walk."  
  
Aragorn bent down and brushed the hair away from Legolas's face.  
  
"Legolas?" he said to his friend.  
  
Legolas smiled slightly. "Winters..." he said with a sigh.  
  
Aragorn stayed motionless for a moment, then cleared his throat and made a very foolish attempt at a female voice:  
  
"Yes, Legolas. I'm here. Feeling better, my Elf?"  
  
Legolas's eyes opened wide. He shot up, and stared at him. Aragorn broke out laughing, and Winters giggled to herself.  
  
"Can you walk?" Boromir managed through his laughter.  
  
Legolas frowned at Aragorn, and looked at his shoulder.  
  
"I think so," he answered.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
"How much further until the river?" Pippin asked.  
  
Aragorn looked at the sky, and then Westward.  
  
"We should be there by this time tomorrow," he answered.  
  
"You make a charming lady, Aragorn," Winters said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I know I do," he said. They both laughed.  
  
"So...why did you end up by him this morning? Did you two have a midnight discussion or something along that line?" he asked.  
  
"No, I was just checking up on him to make sure he was comfortable. He was tossing and turning, so I put a cool cloth on his head."  
  
"And a blossom in his hand..."  
  
Winters look at him curiously.  
  
"Yes, I too know of Elven customs. Is Legolas the reason you came with us?"  
  
She hesitated for a moment, then quietly answered.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I figured as much," he answered.  
  
Legolas came up to them and wanted to get in the conversation.  
  
"What are we whispering about?" he said with a smile.  
  
Winters had a frightened and nervous look on her face when she glanced at Aragorn. He spoke.  
  
"Winters was just explaining to me why she has red streaks in her hair. I thought they were eye-catching. What do you say?"  
  
Winters smiled and breathed out in relief, and Legolas studied her for a moment.  
  
"I agree. Where did you get the idea?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I was in the Fangorn Forest one night, and it was late, so I climbed a tree and laid on a branch," she explained. "I peered out the branches, and there was a single red flower. I thought about how I loved the color, and so I collected many of them, and made red dye for my hair. Well, you can gather what happened after that."  
  
"Fangorn Forest? When were you there last?" Legolas asked curiously.  
  
"Actually, just a month ago. I was there before I came to Lorien. I found something extremely strange and most peculiar while I was there. The Ents seem to be on the move once again."  
  
"I have never seen an Ent. I thought they were just a legend!" Legolas exclaimed with wide eyes.  
  
"No, they are very real," she replied. "Do you come to Lorien very often?"  
  
"Not as much as I would like," Legolas said.  
  
"I doubt anyone spends as much time in Lorien as they would like. It is such a beautiful place," Aragorn said.  
  
"Will you go to Lorien after this quest is finished?" she asked.  
  
"I am not sure at this point if I will come back at all," Legolas said gloomily.  
  
"Legolas, don't say that!" she exclaimed. "What of your father, Thranduil?"  
  
"He sent me to Rivendell as a punishment. He would probably think this is a more suitable punishment."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"So you were the guard who lost Gollum," Aragorn said with a sigh.  
  
"I was supposed to travel to Rivendell to explain my failure to the Council. I suppose I received a better punishment," Legolas said. His voice was filled with disappointment and self-pity, reminiscing about his failure that night.  
  
Winters looked at the ground, not knowing what she could possibly say to comfort him.  
  
"Seek not to walketh alone in the dark, but to multiply your happiness, and give to others in need of it. Love is not limited," she quoted. "The more you give, the more you may receive in return. Let not pity for one's self overthrow you,-"  
  
"But let joy roam freely through our hearts....Terachius, son of Trohlen. You have read his works I see." Legolas interrupted.  
  
"I couldn't imagine anyone who hadn't," she said.  
  
  
  
Later that night the Company found shelter in a small area below a tree that was fairly hidden behind patch of large boulders. Aragorn, Legolas, and Winters were still talking together. By now, they were inseparable.  
  
"So," Legolas began. "Ofcourse, the other man was largely offended, and took it as an insult. He stood up, and started walking towards Aragorn with a violent look in his eye. Aragorn reached to his side, and took out his sword. However, in a moment he realized he had taken out Anduril. At the time, it was still broken, and had not been reforged yet. This made the other man laugh so hard, he was gripping his stomach."  
  
By this time, Winters and Legolas were giggling, and Aragorn was half covering his face with his hand out of embarrassment.  
  
"Surely, he knew which side Anduril and his whole sword were on," Winters said.  
  
"I, uh, I had a bit too much wine that evening during the celebration," Aragorn explained with a laugh.  
  
She smiled, and giggled again. "So what did you do?" she asked Legolas.  
  
"I had my bow in hand, and threatened to shoot an arrow through him if he stepped any closer to us."  
  
"I suppose that worked," she said with a smirk.  
  
"It did."  
  
"I wouldn't know," Aragorn said. "I don't remember much of that night."  
  
"I would think not," Legolas exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, Sam beckoned for them to come over to the fire with him and the others.  
  
"My specialty: rabbit stew," Sam stated proudly.  
  
"I should try it first, just incase it is poison," Gimli said with a grin.  
  
Sam frowned. "Oh, be nice!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay! Winters finally has friends. It's about time!   
Chapter 3 soon. Next chapter, The Great River!! (changed it around)  
And on land, Aragorn and Legolas's decision comes up. (it's not what you think, I've changed the plot a bit. Different scenario!) 


	3. Of Land and Water

seasonIII.html _For All Seasons_   
-by Blanton Cirith-  
  
Chapter 3~  
  
Changes-- Ok, I changed all kinds of stuff about the river, so just forget everything you read in the book about the Great River, ok? oh, I also decided to have an Ent at the Great River. What is it doing there? I don't know. It just HAPPENED to be there just in time to rescue Mr. King of da world. lol  
  
SideNote: Some bits and pieces are taken from the book (a setting description or two).  
  
Side Note II: a "gratite" is a unit of measurement I made up. I have no idea how much Aragorn and Boromir would weigh, so I came up with gratites so I wouldn't have to guess.  
  
By the way...I have no idea what Elves do in their spare time or at royal parties, so I kind of just took it from the human point of view.(you'll understand what that meant when you read chapter 3, so get to it!! :)  
  
Please R&R  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The river should be only a league away at this point," Winters said.  
  
They walked on, and soon enough they came to the river bank. The grass was moist, and the water shone in the daylight while it flowed away into the distance.  
  
"All right, I see the river. I don't see boats. Does anyone else find a problem with this observation?" Boromir said.  
  
"Have patience. They are hidden," Aragorn pointed out for the millionth time.  
  
Winters led the way to a large tangle of branches and shrubs. To the Company, it seemed just like any other part of the forest. She pushed a group of small bushes aside, and stepped through a larger one. She hardly seemed visible anymore because of all the vegetation around her. Trees, loose branches, and large and small shrubs seemed to be bunched together; and yet it would have never caught their eye until Winters showed them. She bent down, and it sounded like she was dragging something hard. Winters emerged again dragging a small boat with her. Three people could fit in it, including a small bit of supplies.  
  
She turned to Boromir and Legolas who were next to her.  
  
"Help me with the others," she said.  
  
They both followed her back in through the small passage she had pushed aside, and Boromir was amazed at what he saw. There was a small building-like structure towards the top of a nearby tree, and several narrow ditches in the ground where supplies were laid. Boromir figured the structure in the tree was for keeping watch over the river, and seeing that no orcs entered Lorien. It was obviously abandoned, which could account for the orcs' attack two nights ago. There was a small table and a few chairs laying over-turned by another tree, and a rope which was hanging from the watch tree. The rope stopped in mid air, and seemed to be cut by a harsh knife. The other part of the rope was laying on the ground by a curved, sharp knife of Orc nature.  
  
"As you have probably guessed, Boromir, this was abandoned some time ago. But it is still used to hide goods, such as your boats and supplies," she said.  
  
Winters bent to pick up a side of the second boat. Legolas reached to grip it as well. His hand met hers, and he could feel that she trembled at the touch. They stayed motionless for a moment, then he seemed to come back to reality and moved his hand to grip a different section. Boromir held the end, and they carried it out.  
  
"The last one will carry most of the supplies, so they need to be loaded next.  
  
"Gimli and I will take care of it," Aragorn said. "You three get these in the water. We'll only take a few moments.  
  
  
  
Winters, Aragorn, and Boromir were in the first boat. They were leading the other two up the Great River. Frodo, Sam, and Legolas were in the next with quite a lot of supplies, since the Hobbits did not weigh much. Gimli, Merry, and Pippin were in the rear with just as much.  
  
"We may need to make a sharp swerve up ahead," Winters said.  
  
"What are we swerving from exactly?" Boromir said with a skeptical look.  
  
"Just a simple trap," she replied.  
  
Aragorn took an oar in his hand, ready for Winters' command to turn. They continued to let the current take them down the river. Soon, Winters turned back to the other two boats.  
  
"Be ready!" she yelled, then looked back ahead. After a few moments, she took the second oar and rammed it into the water.  
  
"Now!" she shouted.   
  
Aragorn and Winters both were on the left side of the boat rowing at a rapid speed. The boat swerved, and three Elven spears shot out of the water. They flew into the air, and penetrated a thick, dead tree limb above them. Aragorn and Winters rested their oars, and he sat back.  
  
"Don't relax too long. We're not finished yet, Strider," she said with a smirk. "See that narrow channel up ahead?"  
  
He and Boromir looked up, and saw that the banks closed in tightly about a league ahead. Hills were on either side, which closed in the gap. Once the current brought them between the hills, the only way out was through the other side.  
  
She reached into her pack, and took out a long shred of twine.  
  
"Hold out your oar," she said to Aragorn.  
  
She tied the ends of the two oars together to make a poll of some kind, and set it down beside her.  
  
"That was just a simple trap back there, was it?" he asked. Winters didn't much like his tone particularly and didn't feel like arguing with him.  
  
"Considering what an Elf that is angry can do to a person...yes, that was a simple trap," she replied.  
  
She looked towards the narrow channel ahead, and wished the traps were never set in the first place. Then, she could stay in the second boat with Legolas. She glanced across the water at the second boat. Legolas was sitting on the floor of it with his head resting on the edge of the boat; his hair was waving over the water in the wind. His slender face glistened in the sunlight, and the water reflected off his cheek. His eyes were open, and he was staring upward, watching the clouds sail across the sky. Winters heard Sam talking to him, and their boat seemed so peaceful.  
  
"Sir Legolas?" Sam said.  
  
Legolas changed his glance, and looked at Sam.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Well, I mean no offense," he began, and then paused. "I mean, if you don't mind my asking, but...I was curious."  
  
"What is your question, Sam?" he said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, you seem very lonely and depressed lately. I was wondering if you had a wife back where you come from. I was wondering if that was why you were sad."  
  
Winters had not thought of that before. What if that was why Legolas never talked about when they first met. Maybe he was married, and didn't want to bring it up. Or even worse: what if he didn't remember anything other than her name! But then again, what else was there to remember? They had danced together after the royal dinner at his Father's table, but she had seen Legolas dance with a lot of the guests. As the Prince, he had the obligation to do so. She was sure he probably hadn't remembered the dance. Oh, but how she had remembered! Winters had remembered every moment of that night.  
  
Legolas lifted an eyebrow at Sam's remark.  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you with the question, I just wanted to know. You don't have to answer if you do not wish," Sam said in a rush.  
  
"No, you didn't offend me. Your question just caught me by surprise," he said with a smile. His smile slowly faded, as if he was thinking deeply about something.  
  
"And in answer to your question, I don't," he said gloomily.  
  
Sam looked confused.  
  
"Then why have you been so sad lately? Do you miss Rivendell?"  
  
Winters had turned away at that point, and ran her fingers across the water, leaving streaks that reminded her of a small creek she always sat by in Lorien. Why did she leave Lorien? To make sure Legolas and the Company got past the Great River safely, ofcourse. But what becomes of them after the river? Will she just leave them, and turn back to Lorien? She had thought about this before, and had decided to continue with them after their journey down the river. But if she doesn't return to Lorien, Galadriel will send someone after them to find out what had happened. But what did that matter?   
  
Her mind was too busy pondering on these things to hear Sam and Legolas anymore.  
  
"Sam...have you ever met someone once a long time ago, only for a while, and then want to live that moment again and again years later?"  
  
Sam hesitated for a moment, and then spoke shyly.  
  
"Yes...her name was Rosie Cotton. I wonder what she's doing right now."  
  
"What if she was here with you now. What would you do?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Well," he said, thinking about it. "I think I would never let her get away again. But why do you ask?"  
  
Legolas glanced toward the water, looking at his reflection. The wind had died down, and the water seemed still, but yet it was still moving with the current. He saw a small fish swim by below him, and ripple his reflection, and he could no longer see it. He turned back to Sam, realizing he had asked him a question.  
  
"No reason. I was just wondering. You can relate to having curiosity, yes?" Legolas said smiling.  
  
"Yes I can," he answered with a giggle.  
  
  
  
Back on the leading boat, Winters had the poll she made from the oars in hand, holding it upward to the sky. It started to wobble slightly, and Boromir stood and gripped it with her.  
  
They had come to the enclosure, and they were drifting through a narrow passage. There was a larger tree up ahead that seemed different from the others. It bent over the river as if its branches were clawing at the water.  
  
The current slowly brought them to the tall oak, and a wide circular net came falling towards them.  
  
They both lifted the poll high in the air, and in an instant the net fell upon it and hooked around.  
  
After a moment she let go of the poll, and Boromir let it slide through his hands until he felt where the two oars jointed. He untied them, and tore the net. He threw it in the water, and handed the oars to Aragorn who set them beside him.  
  
The time passed, and the lands changed slowly. The trees thinned and then failed altogether. On the eastern bank they saw long formless slopes stretching up and away toward the sky; brown and withered they looked, as if fire had passed over them, leaving no living blade of green: an unfriendly waste without even a broken tree or a bold stone to relieve the emptiness.  
  
After a while it passed, and trees slowly began to show themselves again. Boromir was looking toward Frodo with a gleam in his eye. He seemed to be muttering something quietly to himself; what it was, Winters could not tell. Up ahead, there was a tall willow hanging over the water. One of its branches hung over the boat, and as they passed, the willow's leaves waved around Boromir in the wind. He unsheathed his sword and cut the limb. Winters watched in horror as the helpless branch fell, and splashed into the water.  
  
"What was the tree to you? An enemy? From over here it seemed it did nothing!" She exclaimed to Boromir.  
  
He sighed angrily and shook his head. "The Elves and their trees. I should have remembered. Why don't you turn yourself into one and save us the trouble of listening to you. We were almost killed by that spear trap of yours."  
  
"If you had done your job at Minas Tirith originally, we wouldn't have needed the traps!" she snapped.  
  
"Stop it!" Aragorn yelled putting his hand between them. "This is the last thing we need."  
  
Boromir paid no attention to him. "I didn't ask for you to come with us, Winters. But ofcourse I had no say in the matter!"  
  
"Yes, well I didn't come for you!" she answered angrily.  
  
Suddenly, there was a large thud, and Aragorn and Boromir looked at the water. Winters gasped and gripped where she sat.  
  
"Don't move," she whispered slowly to them. "Don't make any movement."  
  
She shifted her eyes to Aragorn. "How much do you weigh?"  
  
"72 gratites," he whispered.  
  
She then looked at Boromir. "You?"  
  
"69 gratites."  
  
She sighed. "So I'm the lightest. I'll be back. Remember, don't move."  
  
She lifted her arms and leaned her head back. Her hands followed, and she dived into the water backwards, so she wouldn't move the boat. She then resurfaced farther away. She quickly went under again, and came back up near Frodo. Legolas shot over and held out his hand for her to grasp. He pulled her up, and she started looking around the second boat. She noticed Frodo's pack on the other side by Sam.  
  
"Hand me his pack."  
  
Sam reluctantly gave his master's pack to Legolas. She stood and then dropped back in the water. She came back up and Legolas tossed her Frodo's pack. She caught it, and swam back to Aragorn and Boromir.  
  
"Boromir, you're the next lightest," she said.  
  
Boromir slowly started to lean backward and Winters lifted the pack while staying afloat.  
  
"Slowly! The slightest movement will sink the boat," she told him.  
  
Boromir slowed and continued until his back was against the edge of the boat. He leaned his head back and arched himself. He dived into the water, and at that second Winters quickly put the pack where Boromir had been to compromise his weight.  
  
The pack wasn't enough, and the water around the boat began to ripple and the boat lunged into the water, like a great force was pulling it under. Aragorn looked up and saw a large thick branch move, and position right above him. He wasn't about to hesitate, though, and grabbed it quickly. The branch rose, and the boat was pulled down underneath him.  
  
Boromir stroked back to avoid it, but Winters' foot was caught on the rim of the boat, and she was pulled down with it.  
  
Legolas didn't think. He ran past Frodo and Sam, and dived into the water with a splash.  
  
Around him he saw orc bodies and broken arrows. He looked around him trying to find the lead boat, but it had gone much deeper. He continued downward, and then saw an oar floating around a patch of burned reeds. They were blackened, but there were small areas of green still left. The water was filthy and unclear. It was difficult for him to see, but he could make out a smaller body struggling a few yards deeper, and it wasn't an orc. Legolas was running out of oxygen, and his lungs were crying out for air, but he kept swimming downward. He came to her and she was unconscious. Winters had been in the water longer than him, but not that much longer, and he was feeling extremely heavy. His head was spinning in circles, and his face was stinging. He closed his eyes, but then opened them again. No, he wasn't going to drown. He would keep going.   
  
Legolas had grabbed her, and was starting toward the surface again, holding her in his left arm. He could see the light above him, and reached for it. His head was aching, and his mind was screaming louder than a thousand orcs. It was like being locked in a small room, and banging frantically against the locked door. He could see the light above him and was swimming towards it. Just then, he couldn't feel himself moving anymore. His limbs had stopped functioning, and he was falling-falling once again. The frantic screams began again in his mind, and he could see the light dimming again as he sank slowly, until it disappeared altogether to his sight. He lost the strength to keep his eyes open, and all went dark. The intense stinging in his cheeks ceased, and then he felt nothing.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------don't expect the next chapter for a while. suffice to say: i have issues at the moment, and won't be back for a while. 


	4. A Figure In The Dark

seasonIV.html _For All Seasons_   
by Blanton Cirith~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Credits: Thanks to Maesharif1 for asking about where Winters' name originated, and about her "issues" with Galadriel (keeping her a secret and stuff). I promise you both questions will be answered somewhere along the line of this story, whether this chapter or the next.  
  
SideNote: Some things are taken from the book.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas awoke to see Aragorn leaning over him. Legolas didn't move; just opened his eyes. he didn't have the strength to do more than that.  
  
"Dejavue..." Legolas said drowsily.  
  
"Yes, but this time Orc blades weren't involved," Aragorn answered. "Here, try to sit up."  
  
Aragorn dragged the Elf upward slightly and let his back rest against a tree.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas remembered what had occurred that day. He looked around, but Winters was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked frantically while trying to jolt forward, then grasping his chest and leaning back against the tree once more. His chest ached too much to make any sudden movements.  
  
"You need not worry. She is resting," Gimli said.  
  
"You saved her life again," Aragorn said.  
  
"I didn't even think about it. I just saw her go down, and I jumped in after her," Legolas replied. "But I thought I was dead! How am I here?"  
  
"Boromir saw you both almost come to the surface, and then fall once again. He could see you were drowning, so he rescued you," Aragorn said, and he smiled at the angry and embarrassed look on Boromir's face.  
  
"Boromir?" Legolas exclaimed surprised. He then managed a smirk on his tired face, and took another breath. "I suppose you don't really despise Elves afterall."  
  
Boromir growled, and walked over to Merry on the other side of the fire. He sat down, and began conversing with him.  
  
Legolas took a few more deep breaths, and found the energy to speak again.  
  
"Was it a trap?"  
  
"Yes; and a good one at that. I would have never seen it hither, if it weren't for your boat becoming caught in it," Gimli explained with a laugh.  
  
Legolas sat silent for a moment, just breathing in and out; for he found it more difficult than usual. Then he spoke again.  
  
"But Aragorn was still in the boat. How did you escape? It sank almost immediately."  
  
Aragorn glanced back at the forest, as if remembering something, then turned back to him.  
  
"An Ent held out one of its branches to me, and lifted me out right before it sank."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened. "An Ent? I wish I could have seen it!"  
  
"They are very peculiar," he answered. "Why it was at the Great River, I know not. However, I do know that I am thankful to him for my life."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes from lack of energy, and opened them again a moment later.  
  
'Why am I so weary?' he thought.  
  
Aragorn saw he was still rather drowsy, and decided to leave him in peace for a while.  
  
"I'll let you rest now," he said.  
  
Not long after Aragorn said these words, Legolas was asleep again.  
  
  
  
  
When he awoke again, it was night. The moon was shining down on them, but it was not a heart-warming feeling. The black clouds that swept across the moon sent a shiver down his spine, and he shuddered at the thought of it. He shifted his glance toward the small fire that was infront of him, surrounded by small rocks to keep it confined. Everyone in the Company was asleep, except for Aragorn and Winters, who was laying sideways with her chin in her palm. Aragorn was much taller than she, and it hurt her neck to keep having to look so far upward to speak to him.  
  
Aragorn heard Legolas's movement and turned his head to see him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Aragorn asked with a false cheerful mood he had obviously put on to comfort Legolas.  
  
"Light-headed. Other than that, I am feeling better. How is Winters?"  
  
"I am fine..." she said while standing. "Thanks to you."  
  
"It was an-an instinct," he said nervously.  
  
Suddenly, Pippin came running from the forest toward Aragorn with his dagger in hand. Legolas was glad Pippin came at that moment. He was afraid of what embarrassment he may have had to endure for those next few seconds.  
  
"Aragorn!" Pippin whispered frantically. "Aragorn, it's Gollum!"  
  
Aragorn didn't waste any time. He unsheathed Anduril and Gimli took his ax in hand. Pippin ran back the way he had come, and Gimli followed. Aragorn darted after them through the woods like a bolt of lightening, and then was gone. The only thing they saw was the glint of Anduril in the distance as he ran.  
  
Winters turned to Frodo with a curious look.  
  
"Who is this Gollum being?" Winters asked.  
  
Frodo paid no heed to her and walked forward a few steps. He stopped, and stared ahead with his hand handling something in his pocket.  
  
Winters decided that whatever this Gollum creature was, it would run and hide from Aragorn and Gimli's rampage. She managed to sneak past Legolas, Boromir, and the remaining Hobbits, and slowly crept through the forest, scanning the trees for any strange entities that could be Gollum. She wondered what this Gollum had done to cause Aragorn and Gimli to dash off so quickly. One thing was for sure: they definitely wanted to catch him.  
  
She had no idea how long she had been scouting the area, but thought it best to rest for a few minutes. She found a nearby tree stump, and rested there. Winters noticed two boats floating side by side in the water near her, and realized she was by the river.  
  
"Back at the River..." she mumbled to herself.  
  
Sitting silently and solitary for a while was relaxing to her. It was something she did not do very often. Winters was just yielding to the temptation to drift off to sleep when a dark shape, hardly visible, floated close to one of the moored boats. A long whitish hand could be dimly seen as it shot out and grabbed the gunwale; two pale lamp-like eyes shone coldly as they peered inside, and then they lifted and gazed up at Winters, who was still sitting on the dead tree stump, not daring to move. They were not more than a yard or two away from eachother, and Winters heard the soft hiss of intaken breath. She stood up, drawing her dagger from the rim of her boot, and faced the eyes. Immediately the eyes' light was shut off. There was another hiss and a splash, and the dark creature shot away downstream into the night.  
  
She stood there aimlessly for a moment, then ran back through the woods, and finally came to the campsite. Out of breath, she leaned against the tree and looked around. The sun was slowly coming up, and Legolas was the only person there.  
  
"Where is everyone?" she asked.  
  
He was poking at the fire with a small twig, and seemed extremely tired. She guessed he had been keeping watch.  
  
"They are discussing where to proceed from here; whether to Minas Tirith, or on with Frodo," he said. He paused a moment, and then added something he was thinking of earlier.  
  
"You don't need to go either way. Since we won't be taking the River, you can go back to Lorien. You only came as a guide for the River."  
  
'Lorien?' she thought to herself. 'How could I go back to Lorien and leave you to bitter quest alone?'  
  
"I am supposed to wait here for you, and give you your pack to return to Lorien. You should be able to make it if you follow the river up the bank; but I'm sure you know your way," he said. Winters could make out a tone of depression sounding in his words. She walked over and stood by where he was sitting. Legolas spoke again.  
  
"Winters, may I inquire something that I have been wondering for a while?"  
  
"Ofcourse," she said with a smile.  
  
"Why has Galadriel kept you a secret all your life?"  
  
Winters sighed, as if remembering something she had hoped to forget.  
  
"When Celebrìan and I were born, it was also a dark time. Incase something happened to one of us, Galadriel would still have one daughter left to be the Lady of Mirkwood when she passed beyond the light. Consequently, since I was the first-born, I was chosen to be the 'secret' daughter. It was saddening: seeing everyone make such a fuss over Celebrìan because she was the daughter of Galadriel who everyone knew and loved. Everyone would pay full attention to her, and I would receive no notice. I was thought of by others as a simple maid to Galadriel. The worst result was..."  
  
She paused, realizing what she was about to say and closed her mouth.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"No, I won't bore you with simple reminiscing."  
  
"Why can't you tell me?" he asked curiously.  
  
She took a deep breath, and began again.  
  
"The worst result, and most painful of all, was a long time ago when a gathering of some kind was held at your Father's royal dwelling in Northern Mirkwood. My mother introduced to us the King, and -ofcourse- the Prince. Celebrìan was blushing so much, I thought she would transform into a cherry. Then, at dinner, I noticed you were often casting your eye on her; ofcourse any Prince would because she is the daughter of the Lady of Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas lifted an eyebrow and interrupted.  
  
"I was not looking at Celebrìan. I had figured she received enough attention without my gaze. I was glancing at a certain maid sitting on Galadriel's left. I was wondering why she was so melancholy during the entire evening."  
  
"Oh really?" she said skeptically with a frown. "Prove it."  
  
"I suppose I will have to," he said, and cocked his head. "You were stepping on my feet."  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"It was my 'duty', as my father put it, to dance with some of the guests; you obviously had no idea what to do. My feet were sore after that night because you kept stepping on them," he stated, still smiling. The surprised expression on her face gave away what she was thinking: That he had actually remembered.  
  
"Now, I must go and join the others in deciding our fate from here...You are free from your obligation, and may return to Lorien" Legolas said gloomily.  
  
He stood, and took her hand in his. He lifted her hand and kissed it. His eyes shifted up and met hers. For a moment, they remained motionless in the light of dawn.  
  
"Goodbye," Legolas whispered, still looking into her eyes, and he brushed the hair away from her face.  
  
With that, he turned slowly and walked away through the trees, and was gone. For a while, she just stood there; staring in the direction Legolas had gone, even though he was nowhere to be found.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next Chapter: Hopefully, I'll get to Legolas and Aragorn's big decision (it's mentioned in the summary).   
  
Ok, I realize that was WAY shorter than my last chapter, but I've kinda got stuff to do. I have a speech due monday, and I just finished up with finals. After I graduate (June 1) I'll have plenty of time this summer to write write write.  



	5. Separating in the midst

seasonV.html _For All Seasons_   
by Blanton Cirith~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
SideNote: Pretty much the beginning of this chapter is from the book, because I need it's plot for a little bit. At the end of the chapter, it is all different, but until *cough* *mumble* happens, can't change much. The plot must remain the same as the book for half of this chapter. I have tons of ideas for the next couple chapters, but I need a way to get there. so, half of this chapter is basically taken from the book with some minor changes. So, with that said, don't flame me about it.  
  
SideNote II: a 'harchen' is a way of measuring distance that i made up. It's about the equivalent of half a mile.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The day has come," Aragorn said. "The day of choice which we have long delayed. What shall now become of our Company that has traveled so far in fellowship? Shall we turn west with Boromir and go to the wars of Gondor; or turn east to the Fear and Shadow; or shall we break our fellowship and go this way and that as each may choose? Whatever we do must be done soon. We cannot long halt here. The enemy is on the eastern shore, we know; but I fear the Orcs may already be on this side of the water."  
  
Legolas appeared from the trees, and sat by Pippin and Boromir. There was a long silence in which no one spoke or moved.  
  
"Well, Frodo," said Aragorn at last. "I fear that the burden is laid upon you. You are the Bearer appointed by the Council. Your own way you alone can chose. In this matter I cannot advise you. I am not Gandalf, and though I have tried to bear his part, I do not know what design or hope he had for this hour, if indeed he had any. Most likely it seems that if he were here now the choice would still weight on you. Such is your fate."  
  
Frodo did not answer at once. Then he spoke slowly. "I know that haste is needed, yet I cannot choose. The burden is heavy. Give me an hour longer, and I will speak. Let me be alone."  
  
Aragorn looked at him with kindly pity. "Very well, Frodo. You shall have an hour, and you shall be alone. We will stay here for a while. But do not stray far out of call."  
  
Presently Frodo got up and walked away; and Sam saw that while the others restrained themselves and did not stare at him, the eyes of Boromir followed Frodo intently, until he passed out of sight in the trees at the foot of Amon Hen.  
  
"I assume you told Winters she could return, Legolas?" Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas was staring ahead in deep thought. After a moment, he answered.  
  
"Yes...she has gone."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
'There he goes,' Winters thought to herself. 'You are being sent back to Lorien...'  
  
Winters somberly walked over next to the ruins of the fire, and picked up her pack. When she looked up, she noticed Boromir creeping through the trees, almost as if he were hunting something...or someone.   
  
With her pack in hand, she stood looking both directions: back toward Lorien, and the direction Legolas had gone. She shook her head, as if having a quarrel in her mind, and set off at a quick pace in the direction Legolas had gone.  
  
'Why should I abandon them now? Lorien is a luxury they cannot afford. What right have I to indulge in it?' she said; arguing to herself.  
  
Not before long, she heard a voice. It was that of Sam Gamgee. She followed his voice until she came to where they were seated.  
  
"I don't think you understand my master at all," Sam said. "He isn't hesitating about which way to go. Ofcourse not! What's the good of Minas Tirith anyway? To him, I mean, begging your pardon Master Boromir...Now where's he got to? He's been a bit queer lately, to my mind."  
  
"I saw him about a harchen from here," Winters said calmly as she emerged from the trees.  
  
"Winters?" Aragorn exclaimed; surprised that she was there.  
  
Legolas jumped up and his eyes widened.  
  
"Winters, what are you doing here? You'll be safe in Lorien!" Legolas cried.  
  
"And leave you all to go on alone? Never. I have come this far, and more than once I have owed my life to you, Legolas."  
  
"You have no debt to me. You are only putting yourself at risk coming with us!" Legolas replied.  
  
"What if I told you I did not wish to return to Lorien? What if I wished only to proceed with all of you on your quest? You would not keep me back, would you?"  
  
"No woman shall come with us! I won't allow it!" Gimli shouted, jumping up.  
  
"I agree. It is not safe for you," Legolas cried. He walked over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Please be reasonable about this. It will be a dangerous journey; one which you may not return from," he said in a more soothing voice.  
  
"Legolas, I know the risk. I have given much thought to my decision, but it has already been made," she answered.  
  
Legolas sighed, and turned to Aragorn. "You are the leader of the Company, Aragorn. What do you have to say?"  
  
He was silent for a few moments, then he spoke. "I doubt she will return to Lorien, even if we ordered her to. Am I correct in saying this?"  
  
"Yes, quite so," she replied.  
  
"So, if we continue onward, she would only follow behind us since she will not go back. Therefore, it would be safer for her to travel with us. Is this satisfactory, Winters?" he said with a smile.  
  
"More than satisfactory," Winters said.  
  
At that moment, Boromir reappeared. He came out from the trees and walked towards them without speaking. His face looked grim and sad. He paused as if counting those that were present, and then sat down aloof, with his eyes on the ground.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Aragorn. "Have you seen Frodo?"  
  
Boromir hesitated for a second. "Yes. I found him some way up the hill, and I spoke to him. I urged him to go to Minas Tirith and not to the east. I grew angry and he left me. He vanished. He must have put the ring on. I could not find him again. I thought he would return to you."  
  
"This is bad!" cried Sam, jumping up. "I don't know what this Man has been up to. Why should Mr. Frodo put the thing on? He didn't ought to have; and if he has, goodness knows what may have happened."  
  
"But where did he go? Where is he?" cried Pippin. "He's been away ages now."  
  
"How long is it since you saw Frodo last, Boromir?" asked Winters.  
  
"Half an hour maybe," he answered. "Or it might be an hour. I have wandered for some time since. I do not know! I do not know!" He put his head in his hands, and sat as if bowed with grief.  
  
"We must try and find him! Come on!" Sam yelled.  
  
"Wait a moment!" cried Aragorn. "We must divide up into pairs, and arrange-here, hold on! Wait!"  
  
It was no use. They took no notice of him. Sam had run off Northward. Merry, Pippin, and Winters had dashed away, and Gimli and Legolas were running.  
  
"We shall all be scattered and lost," groaned Aragorn. "Boromir, I do not know what part you have played in this mischief, but help now! Go after Winters and those two young hobbits, and guard them at the least, even if you cannot find Frodo." With that, Aragorn started off towards the Seat of Amon Hen, to see what may be seen from there.  
  
He was almost to the high seat, and then he stopped and hesitated. He wanted to proceed there and see if there would be anything to aid him, but time was pressing. He decided against waiting, and ran toward the summit. Even as he gazed, his ears caught sounds in the woodlands below, on the west side of the river. They were that of Orcs; and all of a sudden, the horn of Boromir could be heard clearly, sounding for help.  
  
"The horn of Boromir! He is in need!" Aragorn said frantically to himself.  
  
He dashed down from the high seat of Amon Hen, and dashed through the trees. The voices grew nearer, but at the same time dimmer as they ran away. Then, the calls from the horn ceased. Aragorn unsheathed Anduril, and was ready to strike when he came to the clearing, and he saw many Orc carcasses laying strewn about the ground. Boromir was sitting propped up by a tree, as if resting. Aragorn could see he was pierced by several black-feathered arrows; his sword was still in hand, but it was broken at the hilts. His horn lay cloven in two at his side.  
  
Aragorn knelt beside him. Boromir opened his eyes and strove to speak. At last slow words came.  
  
"I tried to take the Ring from Frodo. I am sorry. I have paid."  
  
His glance strayed to his fallen enemies; twenty atleast lay there.  
  
"They have gone. The Halflings. And Winters. I do not think they are dead. Orcs bound them. The hobbits were taken Westward. Other orcs and goblins took Winters south. I know not where." He paused and his eyes closed wearily. After a moment he spoke again.  
  
"Farewell, Aragorn. Go to Minas Tirith and save my people! I have failed."  
  
"No!" said Aragorn, taking his hand and kissing his brow. "You have conquered. Few have gained such a victory. Be at peace! Minas Tirith shall not fall!"  
  
Boromir smiled at this, and his eyes closed once more.  
  
"Was Frodo with them? And Sam?" asked Aragorn. But Boromir did not speak again.  
  
Aragorn bent his head in grief, and remained by Boromir's side for a while.  
  
Finally, Legolas and Gimli returned and saw Boromir's lifeless body by Aragorn. Gimli shook his head and Legolas closed his eyes, trying to accept the fact that Boromir was dead, and the bearer and ring were missing.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Gimli asked, slowly making his way to his friend's side.  
  
Aragorn was silent, and for a moment none of them spoke. Then, Aragorn found the will to break the piercing silence.  
  
"I am unscathed; for I was not here when they attacked. Boromir said the Orcs bounded Winters, Merry, and Pippin.  
  
"Where did they take them?" Legolas asked quickly with a step forward.  
  
"That is the problem," Aragorn answered, and let out a sigh. His face was grim and saddened; and Legolas knew the answer would not be a pleasant one. "Boromir said a group of Orcs took the hobbits westward; while some other orcs and goblins took Winters south."  
  
"But why?" Legolas said with a shout.  
  
"I know not. It puzzles me to no end. What puzzles me even more is that the orcs bound them. Orcs would usually kill such prey; not bound them. They were obviously looking for hobbits to begin with. The dark lord has spies everywhere. He must have discovered we were at the Great River and Amon Hen." Aragorn explained.  
  
"One thing is for certain. We cannot abandon them." Gimli stated.  
  
"Certainly not," Aragorn replied. "And we cannot leave Boromir among such foul orc corpses. But time is pressing. We could place him in one of the boats, and let the river take him."  
  
"Yes, we have not much time," Gimli stated, and Gimli and Aragorn carried Boromir's body to the river, and placed him in one of the boats. Legolas had carried Boromir's sword and horn with him, and placed the sword beside him. He then placed the broken horn on his chest, and Aragorn took his lifeless hand.  
  
"Goodbye, my friend," he whispered, and pushed the boat into the water. The current took him, and soon Boromir disappeared into the distance. Gimli began to walk somberly away from the bank,when he noticed there was only one other boat. Aragorn had noticed it as well, and glanced around him trying to locate it. He then smiled, and turned to his two companions.  
  
"It would seem that Frodo escaped after all. Hopefully, he took Sam with him," Aragorn stated.  
  
"A relief that is to my ears," Gimli said joyously.  
  
  
  
They returned to where Boromir had fallen, and Legolas spoke.  
  
"We must go after the rest of the Company. They are in danger, and there is no leaving them!"  
  
"What of Frodo? We could not abandon him either," Gimli said.  
  
"He is long gone by now. He and Sam are on their own. They have chosen their path already. The others were taken by force!" Legolas replied gravely.  
  
"Legolas is right. The ring has gone beyond our reach. We must look forward, and choose the path which is just and right; either west or south?" Aragorn said.  
  
"But the hobbits and Winters were taken separate ways. Which should we pursue?" Gimli asked. "The hobbits: who we have traveled with since Rivendell and were appointed by Gandalf, and who you, Aragorn, have known longer than any of us. You met them and took them under your company in Bree. Or shall we pursue Winters: a solitary maiden of whom we hardly know, and was but a guide for the river."  
  
"You speak of what you do not know!" Legolas said. "To you, she may be but a mere guide, but have you no heart? She is a lost and confused woman taken prisoner by an enemy she has done no harm to. Atleast the hobbits have harmed the darkness in some way. But she has done nothing to deserve this!"  
  
"And you think those innocent hobbits do deserve it?" Gimli growled.  
  
"No, I did not say that. None of them deserve this cruel fate. I was just showing you that Winters should not be pushed aside in this decision," he answered.  
  
"What shall you have us do, then? Abandon the hobbits?" Aragorn asked. "Who is she to you?"  
  
Legolas bowed his head and closed his eyes; thinking about what had occurred that day, and remembering his land of Mirkwood of which he wished he had never left. More than anything, he could imagine Winters; his Winters being taken away screaming by orcs and goblins, tortured and interrogated because of his deeds and those of the fellowship. It was like a harsh screech in his mind, and he looked back up at Aragorn.  
  
"I....I..." he studdered, and his train of thought faltered. He shook his head, as if arguing with himself. "She is such a sweet thing. I would hate for anything more to happen to her."  
  
"As much as I agree with you, we cannot forget that the hobbits have been with us since the beginning, and were appointed by Gandalf. They stood steadfast by me at Bree, Weathertop, Caradhras, Moria, and every other time we have needed them. How would we leave them? I am not immoral; I would never wish for a maiden such as her, or anyone for that matter, to be in her situation. But we must choose one route. The lives of two are more than the life of one....oh, this is a wicked and evil choice to make! If Gandalf were here, which path would seem wiser to him?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"But Gandalf is not here," Gimli stated. "We mustn't depend on what Gandalf's judgment may have been if he were present. Aragorn, you are the leader of the Company now. Your decision is our decision."  
  
"And all my decisions have gone amiss! Vain was Gandalf's trust in me." Aragorn sat and buried his face in his hands. Deep thought overcame him, and finally he looked at them.  
  
"So it is up to me..." Aragorn whispered.   
  
Aragorn looked south in the direction Winters had been taken, and then westward toward where the hobbits had gone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I realize this chapter wasn't that good because it was half taken from the book, and i also had nothing to work with the rest of the time. Until they make their decision, nothing much exciting can happen. By the way: the decision is next chapter.   
  
I love leaving you people hanging by threads at the ends of chapters. :) i know: i'm evil.   
  
expect chapter 6 really soon.  
  
  
  
  



	6. Farewell for the Moment

seasonVI.html _For All Seasons_   
by Blanton Cirith~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
SideNote: Ok, this is REALLY REALLY short because i just wanted to get this part over with, so i can have all of chapter 7 be about...well you'll find out.  
  
SideNote: I just graduated Friday!! So now, I have all summer to write write write. yah!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a day filled with sorrow. That morning's events weighed heavily on their hearts, and more despair was yet to follow what Aragorn had to say. After a long while of thought, Aragorn opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"I believe...the logical choice would be..." he cringed and did not wish to abandon anyone, but he knew it had to be done, so he continued. "would be to follow the orcs westward and rescue Merry and Pippin."  
  
Legolas looked down, hoping that Aragorn and Gimli wouldn't see the expression of sheer anguish encompassing his face. All Legolas could see was Winters being dragged along by orcs who did not care if they hurt her. He could see her being killed by a harsh orc blade; slowly. Then Legolas knew that he could not let it happen.  
  
Aragorn turned south with a look of hurt while he whispered, "Goodbye, my friend. I'm sorry."  
  
With that, Aragorn stood and somberly took his pack in hand, and motioned to Gimli and Legolas that it was time to depart.  
  
Legolas took his pack, but looked back at his two companions.  
  
"I cannot, in good heart, go with you. I couldn't possibly let Winters die; not when I have a chance to prevent it."  
  
Gimli looked stunned, and Aragorn grasped Legolas' arm.  
  
"The fellowship is already broken. Will you now shatter it completely?" Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
"Boromir is dead! How many more must die before you are satisfied?" Legolas answered.  
  
"You would be killed before you even got there if you proceed alone!" Gimli yelled.  
  
"Gimli is right. If we stay together, we will have a greater chance," said Aragorn.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I won't let her die." Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"We can't separate now! We must stay together if we wish to survive. So if you go south, we would be forced to go with you; because I do not intend to leave you behind. If you force us to follow you like this, you're condemning the hobbits," Aragorn explained.  
  
"And you were about to condemn Winters," Legolas retorted. "I do not want to be held responsible for forcing you to do anything. You may go West if you please, but I will go south."  
  
There was a long silence in which none of them spoke. To Aragorn, it seemed as if he had failed as leader of the fellowship. Legolas was a close friend that he wished not to lose, but he knew Legolas would go after Winters at any cost. It was useless to try to persuade him anymore. After all, Legolas loved her; that much was obvious. But should Gimli and he journey with Legolas, or attempt the rescue of Winters? Whatever was to be done had to be done quickly. Time was an important issue.  
  
"Then I suppose this is goodbye," Gimli said.  
  
"What makes you think I would not come back?" Legolas asked.  
  
"What you are about to attempt is dangerous enough, but attempting it alone is suicide. You would most likely not return; nor would she." replied Gimli.  
  
"Then come with me!" Legolas begged.  
  
Gimli looked down and sighed. "You know I can't. I am going after those hobbits."  
  
Legolas looked at Gimli, then at Aragorn.  
  
"Will you do nothing to help her?" Legolas shouted.  
  
Aragorn did not move or speak.  
  
Legolas took a few slow steps back, and then turned and ran through the trees.  
  
"Wait!" Gimli yelled, but it was no use. Legolas had gone.  
  
  
  
  
'I am on my own now,' Legolas thought to himself as he ran.  
  
After a while of running, he slowed down and stopped to catch his breath. He took in his surroundings: there was a small creek by him, and trees surrounded him. The sky was gray and clouded. The land seemed dull, and suddenly it began to rain. The droplets came down hard on him, like a crashing waterfall, and soon he was soaked. He laid his hand on a nearby tree, and leaned on it. His head was bent down toward the ground, resting on the bark. His hair, drenched already from the hard fury of the rain, hung down on either side of his face. He brought his elbow up and laid it against the oak for support, and then he wept. Softly at first, then it transformed into loud sobs. Legolas had no control over his tears; they just came continuously without end, as if he would be devoured by endless misery and anguish.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know this is going to get asked, so I'll just answer it now: Legolas was crying for a many reasons.  
The woman he loved was captured by the enemy, and could be dead for all he knows; and Boromir had died defending her. Gandalf had perished in Moria. Frodo and Sam had gone to Mordor, and Legolas didn't know whether they were still alive at all. Merry and Pippin were taken westward against their will.  
The only people close to him Legolas had left were Aragorn and Gimli, and they were now gone. He was alone; and now more than ever he realized what a mess he had gotten himself into when he had set out on this hopeless journey at Rivendell.  
  
  
Chapter 7 should (hopefully) be up by saturday. 


	7. Orcs and Rings

seasonVII.html _For All Seasons_   
by Blanton Cirith~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
SideNote: a "harchen" is a unit of measurement for distance I made up. I used it in Chapter 5 also.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The morning was gray and dim with mist hovering over the land. Legolas awoke to find himself on the ground that had been soaked the night before, and it had remained like a swamp. He slowly got to his feet and looked down to see his bow and quiver lying on the soaked earth by him. Legolas bent to pick them up, and cleaned the mud off them as best he could.  
  
'I must have fallen asleep. Oh, no...the orcs are probably long gone by now!' he thought, angry that he had fallen asleep when Winters was in danger.  
  
Slipping the quiver over his shoulder, he set off once more. Silently he pressed onward, his head often bent toward the ground scanning for any signs of Winters or the party that captured her.  
  
'Why would they take her south? What is south that orcs would go to? Sauron, ofcourse...but what would Sauron want with Winters?' he thought to himself. Questions pecked at him moment by moment, and still there was no trace of the enemy.  
  
The hours passed and Legolas had gone a long distance. The sun had still not shown itself. Gray, lifeless clouds covered it, leaving a shadow over the land. The forest had disappeared further back for the most part. A few trees were still scattered through the landscape, but they were bent and half dead. Not many leaves remained on their dull branches anymore. The hills in the distance were capped with snow, and the air seemed to grow colder the more Legolas pushed onward. Every step through the cold and frigid mud numbed his feet, and the numbness was spreading through his legs quickly. He pulled his cloak tightly around him, and trudged on.  
  
After enduring the numbness in his lower body for a long time, Legolas felt as if he would collapse. When he thought his legs could no longer bear his weight, he rested on a fallen tree that laid nearby. The ground was drying, but very slowly. He pulled his cloak tighter, if it could go any more, and wrapped his arms around his knees.   
  
'Why must it be so cold?' he thought. 'How is Winters dealing with it?'  
  
He cringed, and didn't finish the thought. He did not want to imagine what the orcs were putting her through and how they were treating her.  
  
Just then, out of the corner of his eye he saw what he thought to be footprints; large ones. Legolas jumped up, and realized that's what they were. He ran over to the prints, ignoring the lack of feeling in his legs, and examined them.  
  
They were definitely that of about a dozen orcs, and even more goblins. The goblins were extremely large, judging by the footprints, and they all lead south. There was a metal shield on the ground with several punctures through it. In the center, there was a red eye inside a thin, black circle.  
  
"So this is  Sauron's doing..." he growled aloud.  
  
Looking back down, Legolas saw something glint a few yards away from the shield, next to a tall oak. Slowly, he advanced toward it and saw that it was a small ring on a thin chain. The ring shined when he picked it up, even though the sun was covered by thick clouds. Plain it looked; but yet it was so beautiful.  
  
He automatically knew it was Winters' ring, and figured she had dropped it for sole purpose of him finding it and knowing she was still alive, but when Legolas went to put it around his neck, the ring slid off onto the ground. The chain was broken. Then Legolas knew it was ripped from her neck, instead.  
  
'What foul creatures, orcs.' he said aloud with a strong hatred in his voice.  
  
He took off his necklace which carried a medallion given to him by his father, and slipped the ring on it. Then, he tied the necklace back around his neck and began to follow the footprints of the orcs at a running pace.  
  
  
  
  
  
Winters awoke to realize it was nightfall. She was sitting with her back against a tall oak, and could see the orcs that had bound her arguing about something in a corner. There were many other goblins along with orcs sitting on the ground. Some were eating, others were sleeping, and there were those that were fighting over some trivial matter. She had a terrible ache in her side, and her lip felt like it was swollen. She tried to move, but her hands were still tied behind her back. Her feet were tied together as well, so any chance of running away were crushed. Looking around more, she noticed that some of the larger goblins carried torches in their hands.  
  
'They think ahead...now they don't need to build a fire,' she thought.  
  
Suddenly, she realized her right hand was looser than the other. She shifted and tried to rub the cords on her hand against a rock, but a nearby orc must have seen.  
  
"Borulg! She's awake," it said in a scratchy voice.  
  
"Moldurg, tighten her ropes more," Borulg ordered.  
  
Moldurg grunted, and didn't wish to get up, but knew he had to. He strutted over to her, picked her up by the neck, and pushed her against the tree. Her face was slammed against the bark, and the roughness tore at her face. She could feel the blood trickling down her cheek. Moldurg was harshly tightening the cords around her wrists, and the rope dug into her skin. Winters wanted to scream, but all she could do was groan quietly. She felt so exhausted, and the orcs hadn't given her any food or water.   
  
Suddenly, Moldurg froze. Winters wondered why he had stopped, but it didn't phase her. She was thankful for it at the least.  
  
"Aye, Borulg. We have an Elf!"  
  
Borulg was drinking, and choked at what Moldurg had said. Cleaning the spilled drink from his face with his hand, he looked at the other orc.  
  
"What? How do you know?"  
  
"Look at her ears!" Moldurg said, and jerked Winters' hair away from the left side of her face.  
  
Borulg stood, and made his way over to her. Examining Winters for a few moments, he laughed.  
  
"So we do...how much would someone pay for a bound Elf these days?" Borulg said with a grin.  
  
"Plenty," Moldurg stated with the same greedy smirk.   
  
"You know, we don't need to bring her to Sauron. We could take her Sharky's way," Borulg stated. "I know some orcs that direction who would pay good for a captured Elf like this."  
  
"Yes!" Moldurg agreed, and then hesitated for a moment, and glanced at Winters intently. "But let's have some fun with her first."  
  
Borulg hit Moldurg upside the head. "Stupid fool! We would get more payment if we sell her just as she is."  
  
"I have friends in high places," Winters managed to get out. "You wouldn't get two harchens before you were found."  
  
Moldurg growled, and grabbed her arm harshly. "Listen, you Elves think you're fabulous with your long lives and jewels and great cities!" At that, Moldurg grabbed a small golden ring that was on a chain around her neck, and roughly pulled it off, breaking the chain. She flinched as the metal chain cut a slit in the back of her neck. Moldurg paid no heed, and continued. "But you're not! You Elves are no better than the rest of us! And if you talk like that to us again..."  
  
Moldurg took his dagger that was hanging from his belt, and cut through his shield several times.  
  
"That will be your fate."  
  
After Moldurg had finished speaking, he kicked Winters in her left leg, and she lost balance and fell to the ground. She was trying to get to her feet once more when he fiercely swung his arm so the orc blade cut a slash across her cheek.  
  
Her skin there felt like it was on fire, as if a thousand bees had just stung her. The force of his stroke caused her to fall once more, and this time she didn't have enough energy to move. Before she lost consciousness, she could feel someone lifting her and throwing her over their shoulder. The last thing she heard was the sound of Borulg shouting and cursing at the others, "Let's get out of here! We've wasted enough time!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn was standing by the fire he and Gimli had made, and was watching the sunset. His features were grim and solemn, and he seemed saddened about something.  
  
"I'm worried about him," Gimli said, staring intently into the fire.  
  
"As am I," Aragorn replied, still watching the sun fall behind the hills. "I only wish we could have done something...But maybe we could have, and were just being selfish."  
  
Just then, they heard the snap of a twig a short distance away from them, but the being was hidden by a mass of trees. Aragorn unsheathed Anduril and held it aloft, ready to strike.  
  
"Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded.  
  
There was more rustling beyond the trees, and then a tall, bold figure appeared. As he neared the fire, his face became visible, and Aragorn's eyes widened. Aragorn dropped his sword where he stood, and took a few steps closer. The man dropped his dagger, and came towards Aragorn. They embraced with a cry of joy at seeing each other again, then stepped back to see the other's face.  
  
"Halbarad?" Aragorn whispered.  
  
"Aragorn?" the other said with a laugh.  
  
"It has been a long time," Aragorn stated.  
  
"Too long," Halbarad answered.  
  
"Gimli, this is Halbarad: a Ranger from the North as I, and a dear friend to me," Aragorn introduced.  
  
"I am honored," Gimli stated.  
  
"You travel with a dwarf? This is indeed strange times."  
  
"It gets stranger," Aragorn said. "How have you been?"  
  
"Well enough. I can't say the same for other Rangers. Jedriel was killed last month during an orc attack, and we had lost Vosal a week or so before."  
  
Aragorn bowed his head in grief, and closed his eyes. "How did Vosal die?"  
  
"At the river; harsh rapids swallowed him under. There was nothing we could do."  
  
Aragorn nodded. He looked back up at Halbarad and, finding the will to speak again, he changed the subject.  
  
"But tell me, what news of the North have you to share?"  
  
"That which is not to my liking, and neither shall it be to yours once you hear it. The orcs are on the move once more; considerable numbers of them. The orc parties are especially vast near Isengard, where Saruman lies."  
  
"That's it!" Aragorn interrupted.  
  
"Pardon?" Halbarad asked.  
  
Aragorn looked up and realized he had spoken aloud. "I'm sorry, I was speaking to myself. I have been searching for the answer to a riddle for a day or so, and now I have found the answer. Gimli, it's Saruman. The hobbits are being taken to Isengard! the orcs must be taking the shorter and more direct route."  
  
"Ofcourse! Why didn't I see it before?" Gimli said, shaking his head.  
  
"Is something wrong? Are you in danger?" Halbarad questioned.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Many in our company have fallen upon ill fates," Aragorn said, and then pondered something for a moment. "I'm afraid I must ask something of you, and it may be dangerous."  
  
"Anything you ask," Halbarad answered.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I finished this chapter early, so instead of Sunday, I'm putting it up today (Friday)....but I'm sure that doesn't phase you one bit, right? ;)  
  
anyway, i'm getting started on chapter 8 now, and i don't know when it will be finished. hopefully soon, but there are no guarantees. I'm trying to work on my other story i'm starting that MarieAmethyst inspired me to try. haha, i don't know how it will turn out, but i'll give it a go. (It will be called "Return To Bree". MarieAmethyst, if you're reading this, i decided to pitch the Fangorn idea, because that just wasn't working out. So I changed the plot a bit) 


	8. A Rider of Hope

seasonVIII.html _For All Seasons_   
by Blanton Cirith~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas thought he heard orc voices further ahead, but was not certain. He was extremely weary, and at times it seemed like his senses had betrayed him. He had not slept the past two nights; instead, pursuing the orcs' trail. He couldn't sleep, since the orcs were traveling much faster than he. Legolas needed to catch up to them.  
  
Following the sound, he discovered he had heard correctly. There were two orcs by a group of large boulders. They were obviously arguing about something.  
  
'When don't orcs argue?' he thought, trying to keep his sense of humor somewhat intact, even though he felt like collapsing.  
  
Slowly, so as not to make a sound, he strung his bow and aimed. Letting go, the arrow flew toward the first orc. With a low groan, the orc fell to the ground, and before the second one could call for help, Legolas had strung his bow once more. The two orcs lay dead on the ground, their black blood oozing from their wounds.  
  
'Now...where is the rest of their group?' he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud scream from beyond the trees. It was Winters' voice.  
  
Legolas reached for another arrow, and crept quickly in the direction of her voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moldurg finally put Winters down by a dead tree stump, and stepped back.  
  
"We rest here, and continue on in an hour. If you want to sleep, now is the time," Moldurg said in his usual scratchy voice.  
  
"I could never sleep with you animals making noise all the time," she retorted.  
  
He snarled, and took his blade in hand. Another orc, who Winters learned was named Rilken, saw Moldurg, and ran toward him.  
  
"No, you stupid fool! We need her alive!" Rilken insisted, as he took the blade from him.  
  
"I can't stand her attitude. Rilk, Let me just hurt her a bit. I won't kill her," Moldurg pleaded, grabbing his blade from him.  
  
Rilken rolled his eyes, and threw up his arms. "Fine, fine. But be quick about it." He muttered a few curses under his breath, and walked away.  
  
"Aye, this will only hurt a little," Moldurg said with a grin, as he began to force the blade through her shoulder. She let out a piercing scream, and then couldn't stay conscious anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas came to a large rock, and crouched behind it. Looking from the side, he saw about ten orcs crowded around each other in discussion.  
  
'The goblins must have gone ahead already,' he thought.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an orc hovered over a small female figure. It was removing a blade from her shoulder, and was ready to strike again when Legolas shot an arrow straight into his side. The creature fell to the ground with a yelp, and Legolas crept over to a patch of thick trees. He stood behind one of them, and heard a harsh voice speaking to the others saying "Search the area!"  
  
Making sure it was clear, Legolas made his way to where Winters lay. He picked her up, and began to turn to leave silently, but Rilken was blocking the way.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," Rilken stated.  
  
Legolas reached for his dagger, and took a few steps back. One by one, other orcs came and made a circle around him. Holding Winters up with one arm, and the dagger in his other hand, he turned around to see that they had surrounded him. Frantically Legolas looked for a gap between them, but they kept coming in closer. Escape seemed completely dim at that moment, and he almost gave up hope.   
  
Just then, the neigh of a horse could be heard, and the sound of hooves came closer and closer. A hooded rider came into view, sword in hand. The man was clad in a long green cloak, and a brown cape. He rode toward the circle of orcs, and severed the heads of two of them. The rider came to the center of the circle next to Legolas. The horse jumped to its hind legs out of fear, and the rider slew three others of the enemy. Legolas didn't know what to do.  
  
"Get her up!" he said from under the hood.  
  
Legolas didn't hesitate. He lifted Winters and let her rest behind the rider. Legolas jumped up behind, and held her to make sure she didn't fall. The mysterious ally had slain two more orcs, and was fighting a third with his sword. The orc's blade went for the rider's arm, and cut a long slash through his hand. A sharp intake of breath could be heard from under his hood, and he withdrew his hand in pain. Switching his sword to the other hand, he slew the orc's neck.  
  
They could hear shrill wails of more goblins running toward them from the woods behind, and the rider kicked his horse. They rode as fast as lightning, and the enemy slowly drifted out of view.  
  
"Who are you?" Legolas asked when the goblins could no longer be heard.  
  
"A friend," he answered.  
  
They rode onward, and Legolas fell asleep before long, entirely exhausted. His head rested on the back of Winters' neck, and he still had his hands around her waist so she wouldn't fall. After sunset, they stopped. The man dismounted, and slightly shook Legolas to wake him. He lifted his head and looked at him. The rider threw back his hood to reveal the face of a fair, middle-aged man with dark hair. He reminded Legolas so much of Aragorn, and he wondered why this man had helped him.  
  
"I ask again...who are you?" Legolas said.  
  
"My name is Halbarad," he answered.  
  
"Why have you helped us?" he asked, dismounting from the horse.  
  
"I am a Ranger from the North. I was sent by my lord and friend, Aragorn."  
  
"Aragorn sent you?" Legolas asked with a sudden burst of enthusiasm. "He is alive and well, then?"  
  
Halbarad nodded. "As is the dwarf fellow he traveled with."  
  
"Gimli!"  
  
"Yes, that was his name. I could not remember. How is she?"  
  
"Not well at all," Legolas said, getting Winters down from the steed and laying her gently on the cool grass. "Her shoulder's been severely wounded." Legolas tore a piece of his cloak, and pressed it to her wound, trying to stop the excessive bleeding.  
  
"Have you any experience with healing?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Enough to save her, I gather. The wound is large, but luckily not deep," he replied, examining her shoulder. "Whoever did this did not intend for it to kill her."  
  
Halbarad got to his feet, and took his water canteen from where it laid on the back of the horse, and came back beside them. Kneeling on the ground, he slowly poured some of the water on her wound. Winters hissed at the water's contact, but didn't move. Her body ached too much to move.  
  
Halbarad handed the canteen to Legolas after he had finished applying it to Winters' shoulder. Legolas gladly received it, for he had not eaten or drank for two days; but he drank it sparingly, leaving plenty for Winters.  
  
"Legolas, I believe I have bandage material by Gilar's saddle. Quickly!" Halbarad told him, keeping the piece of Legolas' cloth pressed on her wound.  
  
Legolas stood, and started looking around, seeming very confused.  
  
"Gilar?" he asked.  
  
"The horse!" Halbarad exclaimed.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Legolas stumbled over to Gilar, and cut the strings that held a small pouch on the saddle with his dagger. He tossed the small, green pouch to Halbarad, and with Halbarad's free hand he caught it. His left hand still pressing the cloth on Winters' wound, Halbarad ripped the pouch open with his teeth, and turned to Legolas.  
  
"Pull it out,' the Ranger said.  
  
Legolas reached in and pulled out a small, white bandage, and placed it on Winter's bare shoulder. Pulling her cloak back over her shoulder, Halbarad stood.  
  
"That's all we can do for now. I do not know of special herbs used for healing. If Aragorn were here, he would do better than I," Halbarad said.  
  
"Should we make a fire? It would keep her warm," Legolas insisted.  
  
Halbarad hesitated for a moment, and for the first time realized how cold it was. The air was like a frozen mist that chilled them inside as well; like the coldness traveled straight to their soul. Halbarad shivered, and looked back at Gilar to see if he had a blanket for Winters, but there was none. He glanced back at Legolas and nodded.  
  
"Very well; but a small one. The enemy must not know our location if we are to remain safe for now. Make sure she stays close to the flame."  
  
  
  
  
  
After Legolas had built the fire, he sat solemnly by Winters. Looking over to her, he brushed the hair away from her face. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"It is appeasing," she said softly.  
  
"What is?" he asked, stroking her hair.  
  
"You being the very first thing I see waking up from a nightmare," she replied, sitting up.  
  
"How do you feel?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Like I've just had some of Sam's cooking," she replied, gripping her shoulder in pain.  
  
"You feel that badly?" He said with a laugh.  
  
Winters smiled as she looked at him, and for a moment all her pain disappeared in his gaze. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something glint, and she looked down at his neck. She gasped, and moved closer. Reaching toward his necklace she said "My ring; you found it!"  
  
"Yes. The chain was broken, so I had to carry it on this," he said, removing his necklace, and slipping Winters' ring off the twine. She grabbed it, and put it on her finger. Legolas lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"What is so important about that ring?" he asked curiously.  
  
She seemed nervous, and turned away. "Legolas...I haven't exactly been entirely truthful about some things."  
  
"Oh?" he asked, moving closer.  
  
She was silent for a moment, and then leaned forward to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Three rings for the Elven kings under the sky..." she whispered slowly.  
  
His eyes widened, and he looked back down at the ring on her finger.  
  
"One of the three?" he said.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "I said before the Great River that Galadriel had kept me secret and why, but there is more."  
  
She sat adjacent to Legolas so they were face to face. She reached for his hand, and held it gently. Speaking softly, Winters continued.  
  
"The three rings; Elrond has one, Galadriel has one, and Celebrìan used to have one. When I discovered you were on this perilous quest of the One Ring and your Company needed a guide, I offered. I wanted to see you again, and to make sure you and your companions got safely past the River. Galadriel thought it best that all three Elven rings should not be in the same place. Elrond was in Rivendell with one of the rings, but Galadriel and Celebrìan were both in Lorien. Since I was going with the Fellowship away from Lorien, my mother entrusted me with the ring of Celebrìan. Since I am Galadriel's daughter as well, I am of noble blood and can bear it. If the two major Elven cities, Rivendell and Lorien, were besieged, Sauron would not have all three Elven rings in his grasp. One would still be out of his knowledge....that would be me."  
  
They both spoke no word. Finally, Winters broke the silence.  
  
"If my memory serves...this is the third time you have saved my life. Why?"  
  
He hesitated for a moment, and then spoke. "Because I could not, in right heart, call myself descent if I allowed another to be killed when I could prevent it."  
  
"Why, Legolas?" She asked again.  
  
"Because I felt that it was the right thing to do," he replied with a look of distress.  
  
"The real reason,"she said grasping his hand tighter.  
  
"Because..." he placed his hand on her cheek, and leaned toward her. "Because when I look in your eyes, I know that I love you," he said, and moved forward to kiss her.  
  
After a moment, their lips parted and they remained motionless in each other's grasp. Halbarad appeared from beyond the trees. He was out of breath, and running toward his horse, Gilar.  
  
"The goblins found our trail, and they're following us at a high speed. We must leave now if we are to survive. Thank the Valor you Elves are light, or else Gilar could not carry all three of us. Come, let us leave immediately. We haven't much time."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay! Chapter 8 is complete. Well, I'm going to huddle up by my computer with a bowl of Corn Flakes and start on Chapter 9 :) 


	9. Revelation

seasonIX.html _For All Seasons_   
by Blanton Cirith~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
SideNote: I ask everyone who reads this chapter: please review after they finish, and tell me what they think of the story so far. I'm curious to see how many people are actually keeping up with this story.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Why did the orcs take her?" Halbarad asked, as he held the horse's reins and guided it galloping down the path. The three were riding upon Gilar, trying to escape the pursuit of goblins. They were following them at a heavy and quick pace, but they were on foot. Gilar bore Halbarad, Legolas, and Winters faster than the enemy, even though they were three. Gilar didn't seem to mind, though; for, the two Elves were a light burden.  
  
"It was Sauron's doing," Legolas replied.  
  
"He must have learned of Galadriel's plan for this ring," Winters said to Legolas, looking at the ring upon her finger. "and knew that I was traveling in the bearer's company. Sauron probably wanted to catch both rings at once."  
  
"But the Uruk-Hai got to the other first, and since they were stronger, Sauron's orcs could not take them. They had to suffice with just yours to bring back to their Master," Halbarad added.  
  
"You...you know of my ring?" she studdered.  
  
"I do. One of the three Elven rings, is it not?" Halbarad looked back at Winters, and laughed lightly. "I can see by your expression that I am correct."  
  
"Who is this Uruk-Hai you speak of, Halbarad?" Legolas asked, peering over Winter's shoulder. Halbarad was by Gilar's neck, and Winters sat behind. Last, came Legolas behind Winters. It was an uncomfortable fit for all three of them, but the two Elves were slender as well as light.  
  
Staring front, directing Gilar with the reins, Halbarad spoke. "A super-orc race created by Saruman; created to serve him, to do for him, and to fight for him."  
  
"Saruman!" Legolas exclaimed. "What treachery!"  
  
There was a long silence, and Winters was rubbing her shoulder, attempting to relieve the pain; she tried in vain. Legolas saw that the wound bothered her greatly, and he lowered his head and kissed her on the cheek. Winters leaned her arms back and wrapped them around his neck. Her head rested on his chest, and there she fell asleep. She was still exhausted from the last few days.  
  
  
  
Dawn soon broke, and they had ridden many leagues. Halbarad directed the horse toward a thick patch of tall, wide trees and dismounted. Legolas followed. Winters held the reins, and turned to dismount. Once on the ground again, a terrible pain shot through her shoulder, and she grasped the wound.  
  
Legolas held her arm and Halbarad had the other. They walked her over to a place in the cool grass where she could lay.  
  
Setting her down, Halbarad handed his water canteen to Winters.  
  
"We should be well hidden by these trees. We'll set off again in a few hours. Gilar must rest. After all, he is carrying three of us," Halbarad said to them.  
  
"Where are we going exactly?" Legolas inquired.  
  
"We need somewhere safe, but close. The nearest place you could obtain sanctuary is Rohan. Winters can get treatment for her shoulder, and we would be safe. It is about fifteen leagues from here. Once we set off again, we would be there within three or four hours."  
  
Winters tossed the canteen to Halbarad who shook it lightly and frowned. "There should be a small creek or something nearby. I will return with more water."  
  
After Halbarad left, Winters sat up.  
  
"Legolas," she said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I remember the orcs dragging me away, and seeing Boromir fighting them far behind. He was sounding his horn loudly and the orcs were closing in on him....Did he survive?"  
  
Legolas took a deep breath, and nearly choked as he said, "No, he did not."  
  
Winters bowed her head in grief, and Legolas saw a single tear fall from her eye to the ground. Without shifting her glance, she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"And Frodo?"  
  
"Gone to Mordor with Sam to destroy the ring," he whispered.  
  
"What about Merry, Pippin, and Gimli?" she said, lifting her eyes.  
  
"Merry and Pippin were taken by the Uruk-Hai westward. Gimli went in pursuit of them," Legolas explained mournfully.  
  
"Aragorn?" she cried nervously.  
  
"With Gimli north," he stated in a forlorn tone.  
  
Winters burst into tears, and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Our Fellowship is in ruins," she managed through the sobs.  
  
"Shattered..." he mumbled to himself, remembering that dark day at Amon Hen in which everything fell apart.  
  
  
"The fellowship is already broken. Will you now shatter it completely?" Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
"Boromir is dead! How many more must die before you are satisfied?" Legolas shouted.  
  
  
Legolas held her tighter as he remembered.  
  
  
"You would be killed before you even got there if you proceed alone!" yelled Gimli.  
  
"Then come with me!" Legolas begged.  
  
  
Legolas forced his eyes shut, still holding her close. He furiously tried to block his mind from remembering, but that only made the images appear more clear and harsh.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, but I won't let her die." Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"Then I suppose this is goodbye," said Gimli in a hard tone.   
  
  
Winters turned her head and kissed him gently in his embrace. It seemed like nothing mattered, but only for that moment. Everything rushed back to her: the sight of black-feathered arrows piercing Boromir as she was pulled away by a fierce orc, screaming for anyone to hear and receiving no response, Moldurg doing everything he possibly could to make her more miserable. She tried to push all the memories aside and focus on the person she loved more than anything: Legolas. The kiss between them quickly intensified, but it only made Winters cry harder. However hard she tried, she still remembered what she had hoped to forget.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gimli, Aragorn, and Gandalf sat towards the end of the table by Theoden in the Dining Hall. They were at Rohan, and a feast was laid for them. Theoden had been awaken from Grima's false and evil advice, and Gandalf had returned. Eomer and Eowyn, Lady of Rohan, were seated near Theoden as well.  
  
There was a frantic knock at the door, and a guard stumbled in.  
  
"My Lord," he said.  
  
"Yes?" Theoden replied.  
  
"There is a rather haggard looking Elf here to see you. He seems indecent and unpleasant. Shall I let him in?"  
  
"Tell him I will see him later this evening. Now, Eomer, as I was saying..." but Theoden was interrupted by the yelp of the guard as a thin hand covered in dirt and dried blood pushed the guard away from the door, and began to slowly walk in, limping on one foot.  
  
Aragorn stood, and his chair scraped the floor behind. Aragorn took a few steps toward the Elf, and he did the same but stopped a meter away.  
  
Aragorn stood tall and bold; his hair combed back, and his clothes new and clean. He wore black pants and a silk shirt that were brought to him upon his arrival at Rohan. His boots had been polished, and he seemed well rested. There he stood, kingly and majestic.  
  
Legolas stood in front of him, slightly shorter than Aragorn and looking up at him. In his left hand, Legolas held his bow and quiver. His hair was knotted and unkept. His clothes were ragged and torn, and covered in mud. He had a large scar above his eyebrow, and another on his neck; dried blood surrounded the cut on his neck. His face was covered with dried mud. His features were expressionless, and he looked at Aragorn with hard eyes. Legolas dropped his bow and quiver on the marble floor, and didn't move.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For the moment, Aragorn and Legolas are just standing there staring at each other, pondering deeply and taking in the appearance of the other. Hmmm, I wonder what will happen....  
Anyway, chapter 10 is in the making. 


	10. Temporary Safety at Rohan

seasonX.html _For All Seasons_   
by Blanton Cirith~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Credits: Thanks to Maesharif1 for asking where Winters got her name, and thanks to CoolMistaria1 for reminding me that i hadn't answered it yet. :) Your question is answered in this chapter, so don't worry.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Aragorn and Legolas still stood facing each other. Legolas' glance shifted toward the table where Gimli was seated, and then looked back at Aragorn. Legolas took a step closer.  
  
"Hello Aragorn," he said in a dull tone, still staring at him intently with an expressionless face. "Both of you said I would not return."  
  
"It had seemed unlikely," Aragorn answered quietly.  
  
"And yet here I stand," Legolas retorted.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
There was a pause, and then Legolas sprung forward and embraced his companion.  
  
"Aragorn! It gives me great joy to see you again!" Legolas cried.  
  
"I as well!" Aragorn said, embracing him. Gimli had stood and ran over to Legolas at this point, and joined in the merriment. Aragorn turned to Theoden. "My King, this is a dear friend of mine, Legolas."  
  
Aragorn led Legolas to the table and showed him a seat by him.  
  
"Any friend of Aragorn and Gandalf's is one of mine," Theoden said with a smile.  
  
Legolas was ready to sit down when he noticed Theoden had mentioned the wizard's name, and looked up to see Gandalf seated by Theoden smirking at him. Legolas missed his chair, and fell to the ground with a crash. Standing up again, he took his place beside Aragorn at the table, and couldn't take his eye off Gandalf.  
  
"Gandalf? Is it really you" Legolas said with a burst of excitement.  
  
"If there were any other Gandalf, I would be worried," the wizard answered, still grinning.  
  
"But....how..." Legolas couldn't finish the thought. He was too stunned to speak.  
  
"All will be explained in due time," Gandalf said.  
  
"Where is Halbarad?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"He said he could not stay, and had to return to the North. He said the Rangers needed his presence."  
  
Aragorn nodded, and looked nervously at him as he asked the next question. "Legolas, did you find Winters? Is she alive?"  
  
"Do not worry," Legolas answered. "She is being cared for in the House of Healings."  
  
Aragorn and Gimli let out the breath they were holding, and smiled at the good news.  
  
"What of the hobbits? Were they found?" Legolas asked, worried.  
  
"Gandalf informs us they are safe," Gimli replied.  
  
"That is a relief," Legolas said joyfully.  
  
The rest of the evening Legolas spent with Aragorn and Gimli, and later, Legolas went to Gimli's chambers to spend some solitary time with him. It had occurred to Legolas that when he had been in pursuit of Winters, one of the things he missed most was spending time with Gimli.  
  
"Legolas?" Gimli said, and by the sound of his voice Legolas could tell something troubled him.  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"At Amon Hen-"  
  
"Oh, let us not worry ourselves with that grievous and detestable day. I am sure we would all love to forget as much as possible about that day," Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, but I must say what is on my mind, or else I will forever regret it. I will look into my soul and this will be staring back at me."  
  
Legolas nodded, and said "Very well. What is troubling you, Gimli?"  
  
Gimli sighed, and shifted his feet. Gimli was standing by the window looking out, and Legolas was sitting on the bed with one knee bent; his elbow resting on it.  
  
"About Amon Hen," Gimli began. "I just want you to know that every angry thing I said, I kick myself for when ever remember. I bear a terrible sense of rue for everything I did and said to you, and I wish...I wish there were some way I could just take it all back. As one takes a seed from the ground, I wish I could take everything I have said from your memory. Oh, if only it were that easy. Is there any way I could earn your friendship again?"  
  
"You never lost it in the first place," Legolas replied with a loving smile.  
  
Gimli grinned and embraced him. "Now that I have that off my conscience, I feel so much more prone to merry making."  
  
Legolas yawned. "Maybe so, but not tonight. You must rest, and so will I...once I pay a visit to the House of Healings."  
  
"How was she the last time you checked on her?" Gimli inquired.  
  
"Not in any danger of dying, thank the Valor; but still in need of recovery. Goodnight to you, my friend. I shall see you at breakfast tomorrow, then?"  
  
"The only way I would miss it is if the entire Dark Army itself attacked my chambers. And only then, they would have to strike rather hard; for Gimli the dwarf is not easily toyed with when he is hungry."  
  
Legolas laughed, and made his way to the door. "Very well. Goodnight."  
  
With that, he left and started down the hall. He couldn't help but notice how grim and dark everything seemed. It wasn't his surroundings. The walls were beautifully decorated, and there was a long rug that extended the length of each hall. It was more of an ill foreboding that hung over the castle, like something was soon to happen; something terrible, and there would be much suffering. A strong sense of dread filled his mind, but he tried to push it aside when he finally came to the door to the House of Healing. He came to a guard standing by the entrance, and spoke to him.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir. Where is the elf that was brought here earlier today?" Legolas inquired.  
  
"Three doors down to the left," the guard replied.  
  
Ignoring the guard's strange look as he pondered what the elf was doing here so late, Legolas made his way to Winters' room. Turning the door handle, he sighed. Why was he nervous? She was recovering and would be fine, but those few days of not knowing where she was or if she was still alive or hurt had scarred his mind forever. He had regretted ever leaving with Gimli to search for Frodo back at the High Seat.  
  
He opened the door, and there was Winters. She was laying in the room's bed, but was not asleep. It seemed as if something was troubling her as well.  
  
"Winters?" he said, walking toward her bedside.  
  
She sat up and smiled.  
  
"Hello. I'm glad you came. I was beginning to feel shut away."  
  
"Yes, recovery can be a lonely and dreadful thing if you are confined to the House of Healings. I doubted you would mind a visit, so I came to see how you were doing."  
  
"I would be better if these dreary walls weren't staring back at me all the time," she replied, and glanced toward the window.  
  
Legolas caught her hint, and opened the window.  
  
"There's a guard outside the hall, so we will have to sneak out through here," he said, motioning for her to follow him as he crept out of the window.  
  
She grinned, and followed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I am relieved he came back at all; and she as well," Aragorn said to Gandalf.  
  
"It was a suicide for him to attempt it at all. Had it not been for your sending Halbarad, I doubt they would be here right now," Gandalf exclaimed.  
  
"Probably not, but the fact is they are here now; alive. We shouldn't linger on the past and what could have happened. Rather, we should think about what to do now. The Ring is no doubt out of our reach now, am I right?"  
  
"Quite right," Gandalf said. "But whatever we do, she cannot accompany us. Our journey was never for a woman in the first place. I don't know what Galadriel and Celeborn were thinking, sending a woman on the quest."  
  
"Yes, we can not allow her to come with us. But the question is: should Legolas follow with us either?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Gandalf inquired. "He is a skilled fighter. We will need him."  
  
"Yes, his skills would be of great value, but they are in love. It would break him if they were to be separated," Aragorn stated.  
  
"This is madness. We can not allow emotions to cloud our vision of what must be done," Gandalf explained.  
  
Aragorn sprung forward, a great hurt shown through his eyes all of a sudden. "I know what it is to leave the one you love behind, not knowing if you would return for her. I understand how it feels, and I would not wish that amount of pain on anyone; not even the Dark Lord himself. Legolas is my friend. I wish not for him to suffer the same as I."  
  
Gandalf lowered his eyes, and was in deep thought. He was pondering on the words of Aragorn, and on what they must do for what is to come.  
  
  
  
  
"How did you get your name, Winters?" Legolas asked as they slowly walked along the bank of a small river that ran near the castle.  
  
"Every morning in which snow fell, my mother would sit by the young orange blossom tree, which stood near her window," she said, holding his hand as they walked. "A few mornings after my birth, gentle flakes of snow began to fall slowly toward the ground, like withered leaves fall from an oak. A small snowflake fell on my nose, and my mother tells me that before it melted, it glistened there for a moment, and she knew from that moment that she would always love the winter season most of all."  
  
Legolas saw an orange blossom tree a few meters away, and released her hand to go to it. She followed him, and watched him pick a blossom. He put it in her hair, and stepped back to see.  
  
"Perfect," he said. She noticed he was near the edge of the bank, and saw the calm river behind him. She grinned, and pushed him in.  
  
With a yelp he fell backwards and disappeared under the water. A few moments later he came to the surface, splashing about. Winters stood on the bank with her hand over her mouth, giggling. Legolas took his hand, and splashed some water at her, and she backed away laughing.  
  
"I would pull you in as revenge, but you're injured," Legolas said.  
  
"Allow me," she said with a smile, and jumped in.  
  
She resurfaced again, her hair dripping in her face. They were both giggling, but suddenly Legolas remembered the day at the Great River when he had nearly drowned, and Winters as well. The memory had come back to him in a rush, and he looked around, feeling nervous in the water.  
  
"What is the matter?" Winters asked, looking worried.  
  
Legolas still frantically looked around at the surface of the water, and the feelings he had experienced before were coming back to him, even though he was above the surface. He forced his eyes closed, trying to push out the memory, but it only grew stronger. It seemed so real, he could feel the water surrounding him, and his lungs burning and screaming for air.  
  
"Legolas!" she cried, shaking him. He came back to reality, and saw her in front of him.  
  
"It's all right. I just had a flashback; that's all," he said, and forced a smile on his face.  
  
"Are you sure?" she said. "I was terribly worried!"  
  
"Yes, everything is fine," he said, looking into her eyes. He kissed her gently under the moonlight, and soon he had forgotten about the near-drowning at the Anduin.  
  
There were voices coming from beyond the trees, and they were coming towards them. They didn't sound like that of orcs, however. Quickly getting out of the water, the two Elves saw about five men of Rohan coming towards them. The guards stopped in front of them.  
  
"Are you unharmed, M'lady?" the leader asked, staring coldly at Legolas.  
  
"The Lady Winters has been under my protection, Sir," Legolas said to him in a low tone.  
  
"We shall see. What are you doing out here this late?"  
  
Ignoring the guard's question, Legolas spoke to the others. "It is late, as this man has so nicely pointed out to me, and so we shall be going now."  
  
A younger guard stepped forward. "We are sorry for intruding, but we were sent to look for you."  
  
"And you shall, no doubt, be rewarded for such mindless obedience," Winters said with a frown.  
  
"We were just worried for your safety, M'lady," the leader said.  
  
"It has been noted. Good day," Legolas said harshly.  
  
Legolas and Winters walked away from them, and started toward the House of Healings. When the Men of Rohan were out of view, they broke out laughing.  
  
"We are a childish lot," Winters said through the laughter.  
  
"Very much so, but that was  extremely fun. Can you not say otherwise?" Legolas said with a smile.  
  
"No I cannot," she said, smiling back.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Our dynamic duo here had a little TOO much fun ticking off those guards of Rohan. :D  
Chapter 11 should be coming soon enough; have no fear. But it won't be coming immediately, though. I have a bunch of things to do. 


	11. Accusations

seasonXI.html _For All Seasons_   
by Blanton Cirith~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Legolas entered Aragorn's chambers, and saw him seated in a small chair staring deeply into the lit fireplace.  
  
"You called for me?" Legolas said.  
  
"Yes," Aragorn replied in a low tone, not shifting his gaze. "Legolas...Before you came back last night from the House of Healings, we discussed with Theoden the need to attack and overthrow Isengard before it grows stronger. It is-"  
  
"Who is we ?" Legolas interrupted.  
  
Aragorn turned his head to look at him. "Gandalf, Gimli, and I."  
  
"So I am no longer a part of the group? You have to discuss the important issues when I am not there? Is that it?" Legolas said with an angry look.  
  
"Legolas what is wrong? Ever since you returned, you haven't been yourself at all!" Aragorn said, concerned.  
  
Legolas looked to the floor and shook his head. "I don't know. I'm sorry, I had no right to lash out at you like that. It's just...I was so angry that day. I haven't been able to get over it."  
  
"Get over what?" Aragorn inquired.  
  
Legolas let out a hard breath in frustration and leaned against the wall, folding his arms. "You did nothing! You were going to let her die. And you were going to leave me to die as well!"  
  
"What are you talking about? You left! It was on your own free will that you went south."  
  
"Gimli said it himself. He said it was suicide for me to go alone, but you knew I was going to go anyway; and yet you did not come with me!"  
  
"Someone had to go after the Hobbits, and if you wouldn't, I would!" Aragorn exclaimed, standing up.  
  
Legolas sighed, and there was a long pause. Finally, the elf spoke. "I suppose in my heart, I knew you would not. I knew someone had to save those poor hobbits. I just wanted to try to convince you and Gimli to come with me. I was afraid, Aragorn. I was afraid of what might happen to her; of what might happen to me; of everything."  
  
"I know," Aragorn said kindly, leaning against the wall next to him.  
  
For a long while, they just stood next to the other, enjoying the other's company, but knew it could not last.  
  
"What of Isengard? Legolas said, finally breaking the silence. "You said an attack has been planned."  
  
"It has. However, Gandalf and I decided it best for someone to stay behind with the Lady Eowyn, who will be taking charge of the city until Theoden and Eomer return."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Who have you chosen?"  
  
"You."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened. "You can't! I must be at the battle. My place is with the army. My skills will be needed."  
  
"You wish to go?" Aragorn asked, seeming confused. "What would Winters do if you fail to return?"  
  
Legolas looked toward the floor. "She would understand."  
  
"Understanding does not lead to happiness. I can rightfully say that she would be terribly hurt if something were to go ill with you. Legolas, you just returned from an extremely perilous journey. You should rest here in Rohan for a while." Aragorn explained.  
  
"I can not," Legolas said somberly. "It would feel as if I were ignoring my duty."  
  
"And what is your duty?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Right now, my duty is to protect Rohan and its King," He replied. "And Rohan includes Winters. Do you know how many of Erkenbrand's men are near Isengard and Hornburg?"  
  
"Nay. We have not received any additional information as of yet, except that Saruman's forces are growing stronger and more numerous. We know not their location, or whether they intend to strike. There have been reports of orc raids at Hornburg near Helm's Deep. We know nothing more than this. You plan on joining us, then?"  
  
"I could not in right heart decline. If by life or death I can assist, I will. My place is with the rest of the Rohirrim, you and Gimli, and with the King," Legolas said.  
  
"What will you tell Winters of your leaving?" Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas sighed. "I will not tell her anything. To her knowledge, I will be riding to Gondor for an audience with Lord Denethor, the Steward of Gondor. Is that understood?"  
  
"She will not believe you."  
  
"She will have to! I am not going to tell her otherwise, and you better not either!" Legolas said harshly. He averted his eyes so he didn't have to look at Aragorn. "I'm sorry. It's just...things have been tense lately, and it is taking its toll."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "It's understandable. But the tenseness will only get worse if you come with us; you do realize that."  
  
"I do," Legolas said. "And I understand I may not come back. But it is all the same."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Aragorn asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"If I were to remain here, and something happened with the Rohirrim, or the King was killed, the guilt in itself would kill me inside. Whether to die there, or die here; it is all the same. If so, I should go with you and the Rohirrim where I belong."  
  
"You seem confident that something will happen, Legolas," Aragorn said coldly. "What do you know?"  
  
"So now I am in league with Saruman?" Legolas yelled.  
  
Aragorn slowly sat down, looking distressed. "This is not working."  
  
Legolas' rage suddenly vanquished and a look of pity entered his eyes; pity for both he and Aragorn. He realized what Aragorn meant, and was ashamed.  
  
"Curse Mordor and its filthy influence!" Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
"The shadow; it's trying to make us hate one another," Legolas said.  
  
"And it is slowly succeeding," Aragorn said quietly as he stared out the window toward a growing shadow over Isengard.  
  
"Sadly so," Legolas whispered to himself. He turned to leave but stopped at the door. Looking back, he saw Aragorn staring out into the depths of the growing black cloud, and wondered what he was thinking at that moment. Without shifting his glance, Aragorn spoke.  
  
"We are gathering before sunset. If you are not there, we are leaving without you."  
  
"I will be there," Legolas said in a low tone, and left.  
  
  
  
  
A little while before sunset, Legolas was in the House of Healing, and had gone to see Winters before he left. When he opened the door, he saw that she was sleeping. He came in and quietly shut the door behind him. Standing there, he realized that this could be the last time he spent with her. He sat on the bed by her, and stroked her hair. She opened her eyes, and sat up.  
  
"Good morning," she said.  
  
"For you maybe, but I have been awake all day," he replied with a smile. "Winters...I am going to Gondor. I may not return for a few days."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Denethor. I must ask if he will grant an audience with King Theoden on a matter of great importance," he said.  
  
"Legolas, you're trembling. What's wrong?" she said looking worried. "There's something you're not telling me. What has happened?"  
  
"Please don't make this harder for me, Winters. I couldn't bear it," he said, and held her close.  
  
"There's something dangerous about this mission, isn't there," She said.  
  
"No, not the mission. What could come afterward. What Denethor and Theoden must decide may make a difference. That's the only reason I am afraid. Do not worry about anything."  
  
She pushed back and looked at him. "What will they discuss that is so terrible?"  
  
"I...I am not sure. I just know that it is important I go and request an audience for him," Legolas said nervously, and studdered several times.  
  
"Legolas, you are lying to me. What is going on?" she said with a worried look.  
  
Legolas kissed her hand, and gently brushed his hand against her cheek.  
  
"I must go," he said solemnly. Turning to leave was the hardest thing he had ever done, and it took all the will-power he had to leave the room. He was filled with regret for lying to her, but he kept telling himself it was for the best.  
  
After he left, Winters glanced out the window and saw many riders gathering in the fields a good distance from the House of Healings, and more were coming from beyond the castle. Winters breathed in quickly and realized that he was going to battle with the Men of Rohan. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"No! He can't!" she shouted, and turned quickly to get out of the bed. She was running toward the door after him, but tripped and fell against the wall. Her side was aching from the impact, but she got out into the hallway. Running down the hall, she saw the door ahead of her, but it was blocked by two guards. The guards grabbed her and tried to push her back away from the door, but she reached toward it. She screamed out of rage; rage of the fact she may never see him again. She knew Legolas was not rested or healed from the past few days, and was in no condition to fight. The two guards managed to calm her down, and accompanied her back to her room.  
  
Looking out the glass, she saw the riders begin to leave. There were thousands rushing down the west road, carrying flags of Rohan and sounding horns.  
  
"Legolas...." she said, her voice filled with sorrow. Her eyes were burning as she watched the Rohirrim disappear into the distance.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it took me so long to write this little dinky thing. But I've had lots of things to do, so I upload when i can. 


	12. For All Seasons

seasonXII.html _For All Seasons_   
by Blanton Cirith~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
SideNote: This is the last chapter :(  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The days went by slowly; so slowly. While alone in Rohan, Winters got to know Eowyn well. Infact, Winters doubted she would have remained sane during those long and endless days if it weren't for Eowyn.   
  
A week had passed since the Rohirrim left, and Winters and Eowyn had rode to the river; the same that Legolas and Winters had spent time at their first night at Rohan. Winters' horse was named Lutra, and Eowyn's was Jaive.   
  
It was a beautiful morning. The dark clouds had passed; slowly but surely. More could be seen in the distance over Mordor, but in Rohan, the morning was filled with the cool grass wetted by the dew, and smell of fresh flowers all around. At the river, the two stopped and dismounted. They began leading their horses by the reins as they walked along the bank, and decided to settle down on a soft and grassy place by the water.   
  
"It has been a week now," Winters said with a sigh. "I long to see their faces. Legolas' in particular."  
  
"I long to see their faces as well," Eowyn said. "Aragorn's in particular," she added with a shy smile.  
  
Winters giggled. "You fancy him, don't you?"  
  
Eowyn nudged Winters in the shoulder playfully. "I don't fancy him. I think he is rather handsome, but I doubt any romantic feelings would ever emerge between us."  
  
Winters grinned. "But you can wish."  
  
"Well perhaps I may not have to wish," Eowyn said, thinking deeply about something, and then smiled.  
  
"We are a pair of love-struck children!" Winters said with a laugh.  
  
"Indeed!" Eowyn said, joining in the laughter. "Tell me, do you know if Aragorn is married or betrothed; something of that sort? Does he have a lover?"  
  
"I do not know," Winters said, trying to avoid telling her of the Lady Arwen. Being Arwen's aunt, Winters knew all about Aragorn and Arwen's feelings for each other. But Winters did not wish Eowyn to be hurt by telling her of it. "That is an inquiry you would have to make of him."  
  
Eowyn giggled. "I would not ask Lord Aragorn that! He would gain the wrong impression."  
  
"How would it be the wrong impression? You do have feelings for him, yes?"  
  
"Grinning, Eowyn replied. "Yes..."  
  
"Well, then what would you have me say in your stead? 'Aragorn, the Lady Eowyn wishes to know if you have feelings for any woman by chance? She has none for you, fear not! She is just rather curious. What is your reply?' "  
  
The two began laughing uncontrollably. Eowyn managed to speak. "I suppose not. That would sound rather foolish and absurd to him."  
  
Winters ran her fingers through the water, and small ripples formed and soon disappeared. Eowyn felt pity for her. To her, Winters had seemed grieved and melancholy ever since she met her.  
  
"Why are you grieved so?" Eowyn asked, concerned.  
  
"Legolas was worn and weary when we came to Rohan. He stayed only a night, and the next day left for battle. Eowyn, Legolas was in no condition to fight when he left. He would have collapsed on the battlefield."  
  
Eowyn had an understanding look in her eyes. "I too know your pain. King Theoden was in no condition for fighting as well. But alas! Let us not worry. Let us hope; together."  
  
Winters smiled, and embraced her. "Eomer knows not how lucky he truly is to have a sister like you."  
  
The two spent most of the afternoon together by the bank, talking and enjoying the clear, peaceful day and blue sky, which they knew would not last long. Suddenly there was a horn blast, and they heard the pounding of hooves far off. Eowyn and Winters stared at each other motionless for a moment, and then came back to reality. They sprang onto their horses, and rode fast as lightning toward the field.  
  
Shooting through the trees into the open field, they could see the Rohirrim arriving. They stopped Lutra and Jaive where they were and watched. Eowyn let out a sigh of relief when she saw King Theoden. He was in the front with Eomer. The Riders held aloft banners and shouted with joy of victory. Winters scanned for the familiar Elven cloaks, but could find only two; that of Aragorn and a small hobbit.  
  
"Thank the Valor! Meriadoc!" she said to herself. Then, she found Legolas and Gimli riding together. Joy ran through her veins at seeing him alive, and she kicked Lutra and rode forward to meet him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"By one orc! You beat my score by one," Legolas said to Gimli with a laugh.  
  
"But I still beat you, my friend," he said, grinning.  
  
"You use your axe as skillfully as a warrior uses his sword, Gimli," Eomer said.  
  
Gimli patted the hilt of his axe. "It has gone through many a rough time."  
  
Legolas caught a glimpse of someone riding toward them, and turned to see Winters upon Lutra. He turned his horse so suddenly, Gimli almost fell off.  
  
"Legolas, keep steady," Gimli urged, holding on tightly. Gimli was never one for riding horses, but Legolas had insisted he ride with him. Legolas kicked his steed forward, and soon was in a quick trot toward Lutra and Winters. As they neared, his trot turned into a full gallop. His heart was racing. Legolas never wished to leave her in the House of Healings, not knowing if he would return, but knew it could not have been otherwise. To Legolas, seeing her at this moment was the highest point of the journey to Isengard, and he stopped in front of her and dismounted. She did the same, and they ran to each other on foot. Wrapping their arms around each other, they were locked in a kiss that they hoped would last forever.  
  
Gimli still sat upon the horse rather uncomfortably and folded his arms, grinning. "Next time, let me stay on the ground before you go galloping across a field, yes? ....Legolas?"  
  
The Elf did not hear him. All he could focus on was Winters. When he stepped back, he spoke to Gimli.  
  
"Gimli, do you think you could manage it back to the castle on your own? I'm going to ride with Winters."  
  
Gimli stared at the reins in front of him, shocked. "My dear friend, I do believe you are hallucinating," he said with a laugh. Legolas smiled, and took her hand.  
  
"Then you will meet me in my quarters in an hour?" he said to Winters. "For you see, I must escort his royal highness to the castle," he added with a grin.  
  
Gimli laughed. "Remember that title next time we compete."  
  
Kissing her hand, he mounted his horse in front of Gimli, and started to ride toward the palace. Looking back, he saw Winters mount Lutra and she rode back toward Eowyn by the edge of the forest. He smiled lovingly, and continued on to the castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas was combing his hair with his fingers in front of the mirror in his chambers. He loosened his collar a little to give more of a relaxed look. He was wearing a green, silk shirt and white pants that had been brought to him upon arrival. He hadn't seen Winters in a week, and in that period of time, thinking of her had kept him sane.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Legolas knew it was her. With one last, quick glance in the mirror, he went to open the door. Winters stood there in a long, lavender dress with her elbow on the door frame. Legolas couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Are you going to invite me in, or are you going to leave me in the hall to beg all evening?" she said with a grin.  
  
"One who would do such a thing would be out of his mind," he replied, motioning for her to enter. She came in, and Legolas shut the door. He seemed different than when he had left. There was a gleam in his eye, as if something in him had changed. Winters wondered what had happened at Isengard since no one yet had told her. Obviously, they had been victorious in more ways than one, but something happened that had lifted a great weight from his shoulders.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they were locked in a tender kiss. After a moment, Winters decided she had to ask him. She pulled back, and looked at him.  
  
"Legolas,"  
  
"Yes?" he said.  
  
"Legolas, what happened at Isengard?"  
  
He was silent for a moment, trying to decide how he would explain it. "We did not proceed to Isengard immediately as we had planned," he said. "We were ambushed . We heard there were thousands of the enemy coming toward us, so we took ground at Helm's Deep....Let us say that we had assistance there from an ally we did not know we had. Afterwards we proceeded to Isengard, and it had already been taken by the ally I spoke of."  
  
She nodded, taking in what had occurred. "But you seem different now."  
  
Legolas laughed lightly. "What do you mean."  
  
Winters sighed and sat on the bed, trying to put what she thought into words. She looked up at him. "When we arrived in Rohan, you were deeply troubled, and your heart was in pain. It was as if something troubled you constantly, and you were always saddened by it. But now you come back from battle, and your heart seems lighter. You are relieved of the burden you carried; what had troubled you so before. I am joyous that your heart is at peace. I am only curious as to what happened. You needn't tell me anything if you do not wish it."  
  
Legolas smiled, and sat down on the bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her, and she let her head rest on his shoulder. His smiled faded as he remembered that night at the Hornburg. Without shifting his glance from the wall, he spoke in a low tone.  
  
"A broad stairway climbed from the Deep up to the Rock and the rear-gate of the Hornburg. Near the bottom stood Aragorn. In his hand Anduril gleamed, and the terror of the sword for a while held back the enemy, as one by one all who could reach the stair passed up towards the gate. Behind on the upper steps I knelt. My bow was bent, but one arrow was all I had left, and I peered out then, ready to shoot the first Orc that should dare to approach the stair. I yelled to Aragorn that everyone who could was inside. He turned and sped up the stair; but as he ran he stumbled in his weariness, and Anduril fell from his grasp. At once, the orcs were upon him, and Aragorn was struggling to get free. At that moment, all the enmity and bitterness I had felt towards him suddenly dissipated entirely. The only thing that I was aware of was that my dear friend was in danger. I spent my last arrow, and leaped forward with my dagger in hand. I managed to get him free, and we both sped up the stairs and blocked the door behind us."  
  
"You had a moment of revelation," she said softly.  
  
"Revelations change you forever; some for better, others for worse," he explained.  
  
"This was for better?"  
  
"Most certainly," he said with a smile. "I was so angry before. I harbored such animosity toward him." Legolas laughed and shook his head. "It's strange how such emotions can disappear so suddenly."  
  
There was a long silence, and the sun was beginning to set. The flaming colors slowly spread through the sky, swirling into eachother as the hour passed.  
  
"I love you Legolas," she said, with her head still resting on his shoulder.  
  
"And I you," he said, and kissed her forehead. There was a long pause, and Legolas spoke again.   
  
"I only wish it would snow. Winter has always been my favorite season, as it was that of your mother."  
  
"Maybe so, but I will not come and go with the seasons. I will be with you for all seasons, Legolas," she said, and together they stayed and watched the sun disappear beyond the hills.  
  
  
The End   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ever since Chapter 6, Legolas and Aragorn's relationship hasn't been the same. I'm glad they've finally cleared it up :)  
  
Anyway, there it is. For All Seasons is finished. 


End file.
